A Vampire's Lust
by Brighteyez324
Summary: Inuyasha is a vampire that goes from town to town looking for his next meal. One night, he stops and see's a beautiful huntress killing vampires that come in sight. After one meeting, he desires more then her blood. Will he get what he wants?
1. The Huntress

Don't mind me...I'm just redoing some chapters kk?

Please stop hating me...i really don't like it...ok ok, I'll try to update quickly instead of like a year...lol...

Just stop hating me...i don't like it :P

Summary: Inuyasha is a vampire that goes from town to town looking for his next meal. One night, he stops and see's a beautiful huntress killing vampires that come in sight. After one meeting, he desires more then her blood. Will he get what he wants?

Chapter 1: The Huntress

_Inuyasha's POV_

The sun had just set on this winter night, time for me to leave my hiding place. A cave that I have been staying at for a few days. So that no one can see who I am, what I'm doing or have the slightest idea that I even exist. The air was cold, and it started to snow. Not as much as the previous night. I hate this fucking realm. The smell is awful, the sun is deadly, the women are...disgusting. The only thing I quite enjoy is the _blood_.

...Yes Blood...

The name's Inuyasha, and yes, I am a vampire. Half actually. I'm also mixed with dog demon. I have long white hair that goes all the way down my back, dog ears that I hate to no end. My eyes are gold when I'm content, red if I'm angered or hungry, and a pair of long vampire teeth. Even though I'm a half breed, girls everywhere define me as hot, sexy, bad ass...take your pick. I can't say that I blame them. I usually take that as an advantage as I suck human girls dry of their blood, after luring them into a trap. I intend on doing that tonight.

After departing the forest, I go into the city of Tokyo. I mostly come here personally because the people have the best tasting blood to offer. As usual, I hide in the shadows, smelling the blood in each humans veins. Not nearly as good as yesterdays. I groan slightly...I left my relam to feed on this fucking trash? Nothing around here is any good so I should-

Wait.

I paused as the most wonderful sent hits my nose like a pile of bricks...Shit...I never smelled anything so pleasant throughout my life span. I must find it, if I don't I'll go insane. It was like a drug, something way stronger then what these humans use. Something more...delicious. I jumped from building, to building to find the source, then suddenly... I spotted it.

A wench.

It was a very...beautiful human wench. No words could describe the sensational feeling she gives me. Even from a bird's eye view, I could tell she was breath taking. Fortunately with my vampire eyes, I could see her quite clearly. Her hair was a beautiful raven black. Her eyes were a dazzling chocolate brown. Her skin was a creamy color. This wench's look consisted of tight jeans, a long black coat matching with her boots. She had a mysteriously innocent look.

I liked it.

I couldn't help but look down at her neck. I could just see how the blood in her veins were flowing. Her neck looked so inviting, just waiting for me to bite it, and suck every last drop of blood out of that fabulous body of hers. This girl should fill me up to a month at least...Maybe I should..._take her._

The woman's movements suddenly came to a halt. Looking over, I didn't even notice that another vampire beat me to it. He was in front of her...too close for my liking.

The bastard.

I knew him quite well. No matter, after he kills her, I'll kill him then take the blood from her lifeless body.

"Can I help you with anything, sir?" The wench said. Her voice is melodious. It's ashame she must die, other wise, I'd have a lot of fun with her.

"Your blood smells heavenly." The vampire, Vincent, whispered. To my surprise the wench didn't even shudder with fear. She just stood there like an idiot. Is she crazy or something? Vincent glided to her, putting his arms around her waist, brushing her hair away from her neck. His eyes were glowing a bright green color.

"May I...part take from your neck?" He whispered in her ear. Just when he was about to turn, she did something that surprised the hell out of me.

"I don't think so." She turned around, pulling a stake from her coat, and stabbed him in the heart. Vincent looked at her, stunned. She just smiled. "Enjoy your life in hell, vampire." With that, she pulled the stake out and watched him turn into ashes. Then turned and walked away as if nothing happen.

Interesting...I smirked. It was painly clear that this wench was a huntress. This actually...made me aroused. To take a huntress for my own would pleasure me a great deal...more ways than one.

I followed her for sometime now. Every vampire that came near her, she killed with no hesitation. She was getting tired, but that didn't stop her from fighting. Perfect...it'll be easier catching her. It wasn't long before she was surrounded by five. I observed her moves carefully. She fought so elgantly, it was like a dance. She spun around and kick and female vampire in the face while throwing her stake into another vampires heart.

"You killed my brother you bitch!" The vampire yelled as there were four left. The huntress got her stake from the pile of ashes.

"I'll kill all of you, if you don't leave right now. How does that sound?" She stated calmly. The female vampire seemed amused.

"And before I kill you, might I have the pleasure of knowing your name." The wench shugged.

"Kagome." She stated. A very beautiful name she has. It was like a game to her. One of the vampires pulled out a knife and threw it at Kagome's head. But she caught it with her teeth. The vampires looked shocked.

"I hate to disappoint you, but I'm stronger then I look." She ran up to him, getting ready to stab him, but instead, she threw the knife back wards, hitting and killing the female vampire instantly, and she jumped up and kicked him in the face. Now there were three left.

"Are you sure you don't wanna leave?" Instead of answering, they just ran away, helping their injured friend. I scoffed at how weak they were. Kagome smirked. "That's what I thought." She walked the other way, continuing her journey to where ever, then she stopped walking. It was like she was listening for something. Or someone. Oh shit...

"Who's following me." She yelled out looking around. " Look, stop playing games I know you're there." So I decide to make my appearance. I jumped off the building, doing a backward flip and floated down, to the ground.

"You seem to impress me through out the night. Kagome." She glared at me with annoyance as hungrily looked at her body.

"So you're the one that's been following me all night then?" I nodded. "Well, what do you want?" I started circling around her. She was my prey, and i intend to pounce.

"You are a very amazing woman. Smart, fiery...beautiful." She seemed very annoyed with this game I'm playing with her.

"What the hell do you want?" She repeated more angrily. I glided to her ear and whispered something I knew would make her mad.

"Your innocence." She turned around and stabbed me. It hurt so badly.

"You can forget it, asshole." I dropped to my knees, as she walked away.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" I called out as I pulled out the stake. Her eyes widened. "Some how it went through my heart." I threw it at her feet...it was stainless. Her fear brought a smirk to my face. I enjoyed playing that game with previous hunters and huntresses before I killed them. But, no...not her. This one will live.

"Y-you...didn't die?' She back away slowly. I chuckled.

"Yes I know. Oh didn't I tell you? It must have slipped my mind." I mocked walking closer to her. "You can't kill me as easily as those vampires you slained." With that she ran. Like they always do...sad, because there's no hope for her. I changed into my vampire form. I had silver wings, red eyes and longer teeth. She has a good head start, but I can catch her...I _will_ catch her, and she shall be mine.

Let the games begin, Kagome.


	2. The Chase

_Summary: "Y-you....didn't die??' She back away slowly. I chuckled._

_"Yes I know. I forgot to mention, you can't kill me like those other vampires." With that she ran. Like they always do, but she ran a bit faster then all of them. What a woman. I changed into my vampire form. I had silver wings, red eyes and longer teeth. She has a good head start, but I can catch her. Let the games begin._

Chapter 2: The Chase

_Kagome's POV_

I was running, running as fast as I could. My God, I haven't been this scared since my first time being a huntress, and I dropped my stake. How didn't he die? Who is he anyway, and what does he want??? I turn around, he isn't chasing me any more, so I stopped to catch my breath. The sun wasn't even close to rising. It's pitch dark out here, and I can barely see anything beyond the street lights.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps press into the snow behind me. I slowly pull out my stake so the person wouldn't notice anything was wrong. Quickly, I turn around to stab him, but he caught my hand. I was in shock. I looked into his eyes, so golden and pure. I was scared, and he knew it.

"Lovely Kagome." He said so elegantly. "You sensing my presence so quickly. This might be more fun then I expect." I was even more scared, but refused to let it show. Instead, I tried to punch him with my free wrist, but he caught that one too, with out breaking a sweat.

"Oh no my sweet. You won't be getting away from me anytime soon." Then out of no where, he jammed his lips against mine. I struggled against him, but I couldn't help it. He was too strong, not to mention his lips were so soft for a vampire. And warm, which is very strange considering that they're dead. Then he bit my lip, making blood seap out. I can feel him greedily suck it away. That's it, I had enough. With one big slam, my head collided with his, very hard. He let go and stumbled back in surprise. I took that chance to run. No use staying there so he can attack me again. I ran into an alley way and stayed behind the building, with my back turned.

My feet were cold from the snow. The air was freezing and still. I could see my breath as I exhaled. Blood was still flowing out of my lips. I started to lick it away, allowing it to heal. I almost felt myself wanting to cry, but I held it in. Never has this happened to me, I don't have the slightest clue on what to do.

"Where are you my sweet??" I gasped. It was the vampire. He hasn't given up yet. "I know you're here, I can sense your heart beating." I hide in the shadows, as he walked past me. "Where could you be hiding???" This was like a game of hide-and-seek, but this was for my life. If I get caught, I'm done for. Once I thought he was gone, I was on my way...thinking. I've heard of strange vampires that don't die from humans, and/or human weapons. He must be this type of beast. Then, I noticed something. It was very quiet, not a sound. Except for the breathing, I didn't notice it before. It was to late now, he caught me, so I ran again. Then I hit something, something very hard. It knocked me down on the ground. I looked up and there he was.

_Inuyasha's POV_

I caught her, at last. She's so fucking beautiful. And I could still taste her wonderful blood upon my lips. I want more of it, and I shall have it. She tried to crawl away, but I pushed her back down, pinned her arms into the snow, and straddled her hips. She struggled, pretty strong too, but I'm way stronger.

"Are you trying to escape me, Kagome?" She glared at me.

"What the fuck do you think???" She yelled. My hand came down on her neck as I started to choke her.

"You will not talk to me any kind of way." She tried pulling my arm away, but I wasn't about to let go.

"B-bastard." She squeezed out.

"The name's Inuyasha. And you best remember it pet. For you're gonna be saying it over and over again once I'm fucking this body of yours." I could feel my eyes growing red. I wasn't gonna eat her, not yet. Not until I fuck that little body of hers. I just want to mark her. So other vampires will not take her from me. I could feel my teeth growing in size. This girl had no chance. Out of nowhere, I felt myself being flipped over. Next thing I knew, I on the bottom and she was on top.

"I take orders from no one. That includes you!!!" She pulled a cross from her coat, and pressed it into my chest. That little bitch, this fucking hurts. She will pay for this. Before I could get her, she ran. I cursed to myself as I pealed the cross from out of my flesh and let it metal away in the snow. Slowly, my wound started to heal and my burning flesh was just now a memory. As for that little huntress, she has one more day of freedom. I have grown tired, and more hungry. With a victory smirk on my face, I followed her scent. And it was such a lovely fragrance. Fresh blossoms, and wild cherries, with a hint of cinnamon. It was simply delicious. Pretty soon I came to a shrine. By the smell of it, it seems that no one but her has lived here in years. Excellent, I can keep a closer eye on her, and no one can get in the way. With that in mind, I fly away, knowing I'll take her away the next evening.

_Kagome's POV_

I finally made it home. My God, what was up with that vampire. I've never seen anything like him in my life.

_Flashback_

_"The name's Inuyasha. And you best remember it pet. For you're gonna be aying it over and over again once I'm fucking this body of yours."_

_End of Flashback_

I shivered at the thought of giving myself to him. He's lost his mind if he thinks I'm gonna come with him willingly. But it's more then obvious that he will come back for me. I surely hope not, but chances are that he will. I think about this while heading up to my room. I've been living on my parents money since they died 5 years ago. It is suppose to last me for the rest of my life. At least that's what the will said. They were killed by some sort of monster, which is the main reason I have become a huntress. And I will continue until I have found him.

When I enter my room, I can't help but feel tired and weak. I take my coat and pants off and lied down in my bed. My eye's grow heavy, as I'm overcome by darkness. The only problem is, the vampire Inuyasha, was haunting my dreams.


	3. So It Begins

_Recall: Inuyasha's POV _

_I have grown tired, and more hungry. With a victory smirk on my face, I followed her scent. And it was such a lovely fragrance. Fresh blossoms, and wild cherries, with a hint of cinnamon. It was simply delicious. Pretty soon I came to a shrine. By the smell of it, it seems that no one but her has lived here in years. Excellent, I can keep a closer eye on her, and no one can get in the way. With that in mind, I fly away, knowing I'll take her away the next evening._

_Kagome's POV_

_When I enter my room, I can't help but feel tired and weak. I take my coat and pants off and lied down in my bed. My eye's grow heavy, as I'm overcome by darkness. The only problem is, the vampire Inuyasha, was haunting my dreams._

Chapter 3: So It Begins

Kagome woke up with a fright. She was dreaming about that vampire Inuyasha again, it just drove her crazy how he can do this to her. Make her feel so weak, and so used. She hated it, some how some way, she was going to kill him for what he's done, and for what he is.

It was about 4:00 in the afternoon, Kagome also didn't need a job because the government pays her for being a huntress. It's a top secret that they don't want people to know. So they hire people for money to get rid of the problem and Kagome is one of them. She uses some of her money to go shopping for her needs, and the rest for the bills, and food. She sends most of her days training hard, so that no vampire can beat her no matter how hard they tired, that's why it was so strange that Inuyasha has come out of no where and can still live.

Kagome went to go take a shower, to clear her thoughts, but as the water hit her skin, she became aroused. She couldn't help but think about that sexy vampire. She blushed at the thought of him wanting her. Even though he was hot, she knew it couldn't interfer with her work, or else she's done for. She got out of the shower, put on a black cami, a gray long winter sweater, and black faded drying her hair, and curling it, she ordered a pizza, and waited until it was 6:00. She hated winter, because it was cold and her shift for hunting was always earlier.

While eating, Kagome couldn't help but to always look at her watch. She was a little anxious. Only a few more hours until she came face to face with that bad, deadly, sexy vampire again. And she was determined to find his weakness so she could kill him.

_Inuyasha's POV_

The sun has set, I leave the cave in a hurry. I had to find her again, I could only concentrate on her the entire time. The feel of her skin, the smell of her blood, the taste of her lips, I just need her all together.

The snow started to fall like last night, and it's very dark out. This is perfect, it's going to be harder for her to breathe without the cold air freezing her. And it will be harder for her to see unless she had night vision, which I highly doubt she has. I smell her, she's close by. I change into my vampire form, flying through the night. There were a few people, as I fly into the city, all hookers drug dealers, homeless slobs. What is with this realm, I can't fucking stand it.

Suddenly, I spot her, she looks more radiant then last night. And her scent is just as wonderful. I hide my wings, and land on the ground as I start to follow her. The other humans don't seem to notice what I am or what I'm doing. I laugh at the thought of them thinking I am just a myth. As I chuckled softly she stopped for a second to listen. Yes, she knows I'm following her. She turns around, trying to find me, but I quickly hide in the shadows. To many witnesses for me to just take her.

She turns back around suspiciously and walks into a subway. I know what she's doing. She wants me to follow her there, so she can fight me with out startling these stupid humans. I go along with her little game and turned myself into what looks like snow to people, but to my kind, you can see me clearly. I flow like a gust of wind, into the subway and see her get on the train that no one else is on. I smoothly flow in with her, just as the doors are about to shut. Then I land on the floor, looking like snowflakes that no one would expect.

The train moves into the tunnel and she is sitting in the back row. I wonder if she knows that I'm hear. Then I see her stand up.

"You can't fool me, Inuyasha." The smart little wench. "Why don't you get out of your little costume so we can get this over with." She stands in a fighting position as I form back into myself.

"Beautiful Kagome." I whispered. "It seems like the more I get to know you the more interesting you get." Kagome glared at me a deadly glare. I found it rather cute.

"Well I'd appreciate it if you'd stop following me." I glided to her, she flinched as I put my hand on her fist.

"Relax my sweet, I just want to talk to you." I slide my hands up to her neck, and caressed her cheek. She was still on her guard, as if I'd do something. "Don't you ever wish to be with some one, not to be alone any more?" I whispered, her eyes widened. "Don't you want to have more then what people here deserve?? Don't you want all of your nightmares to disappear and go away forever???" My lips graze against her soft skin, all the way to her ear. "I can give you that Kagome. You could belong to me. Protect you from all evil." I kissed her all the way down to her neck as she gasped in bliss. "I could as give you pleasure beyond your wildest imagination. Just say the word and it's yours." I had her, I swear I had her. I couldn't wait, my teeth grew in size. As I was about to sink my teeth in neck, I felt her push me away and back handed me.

"You scum-bag." She said as I held my cheek. "That glamoring doesn't work with me." I smirked.

"Perhaps, but sexually need makes up for it." I tried to get closer but she pulled out a stake. I chuckled. "Haven't you already tried that??"

"Yes, I have." She ran towards me me with incredible speed and stabbed my heart. It hurt so badly, but I still lived. "But it's still painful." I pulled the stake out.

"You're gonna pay for that you little bitch." I ran towards her, my claws growing.

"I'm shaking." She then pulled out two knives. As I tried to claw at her, she quickly blocked me with one knife, and tried cutting me with the other. Then I kicked her under her legs, making her fall. I went to pounce her, but she lifted her legs up, pushing me forward, I landed with a flip. She stood back up, in her fighting position, which I still found very cute.

"Why don't we make this interesting Kagome???" I said with a smirk.

"Like how???" She asked.

"If you win, I'll leave you alone, and never come back."

"But what if you win."

"Then you belong...to me."

"FORGET IT!!!" Kagome yelled running towards me about to attack. She tried to stab me again, but I moved out the way, grabbed her wrist, and twisted it to her back. She tried elbowing me in the face, but I ducked, pulling her hair, making her fall on her back. She tried to get back up, but my foot pressed down against her chest making it hard for her to breathe.

"Looks like you loose, my sweet." Kagome growled, very sexy for a human wench.

"I never agreed." I chuckled.

"Sadly, I don't give a fuck." I grabbed her hair, and banged her head against the floor of the train, making her pass out. I picked her up, bridal style, and kissed her fore- head. "Don't worry my sweet. You'll like your new home."


	4. Rin, Kagome's Cousin

_Recall: "Looks like you loose, my sweet." Kagome growled, very sexy for a human wench._

_"I never agreed." I chuckled._

_"Sadly, I don't give a fuck." I grabbed her hair, and banged her head against the floor of the train, making her pass out. I picked her up, bridal style, and kissed her fore- head. "Don't worry my sweet. You'll like your new home."_

Chapter 4: Rin, Kagome's Cousin

_Inuyasha's POV_

I finally caught her, she is finally in my arms. Such a beauty, and she'd make the most wonderful play thing. The train stopped, and she's still unconscious. That's good, because I don't want any interruptions when I take her to my world. The doors open, and I got off, still holding Kagome. She's so gorgeous, I can hardly wait. One little taste wouldn't hurt. My teeth grew as I slightly bit her, she won't turn, but the mark shall stay. Blood slowly came out of her body. I licked it quickly and greedily. So addicting, I could barely contain myself, as I healed her wound wit my tongue. It was like something that I never tasted before. I wanted more to quench my thirst ,but I can wait for a while.

As I reached the surface, I saw that is was still dark out, no sign of life anywhere. Perfect, I have more time then I thought. Snow was still falling, not very heavy but cold enough to make it stick to the ground. I looked down at her, so peaceful, and innocent, and she's all mine. I smirked at all he wonderful ways I'd play with her. And she would do nothing about it. I closed my eyes and started to disappear to my world. Once there, it would be difficult for her to come back to this realm. Not that I care, just more fun for me, knowing she'd never escape my grasp.

Suddenly, an arrow flew past my cheek, making a cut. But it healed in a matter of seconds, even worse, my transportation to my world was gone, and I was furious. Something or rather someone was trying to stop me from taking Kagome.

"Show yourself." I called out. No answer, but I felt someone near. Then, out of nowhere, smoke bombs flew over my head, I could see nothing but choking black smoke. But, thanks to my vampire eyes, I made out a shadow of someone. Just my luck, another huntress, but she smelt somewhat familiar, like I've met her before. She jumped up and kicked me in my face, making me drop Kagome. Dammit, as I tried to get her back, the woman caught her before i did. My eyes turned red from this wench interfering. The smoke disappeared and I saw the little bitch holding my bitch. This was really getting on my nerves.

"Why do you interfer wench???" I asked, trying to control my anger.

"It matters not." She said. "What I want to know is what are you doin with my _cousin._" So, they are related. I looked closely and I saw this quite clearly. They do look similar in some ways. They had the same brown eyes, the same raven black hair, the same milky creamy skin, and she to, has a hint of cinnamon scent to her, just like Kagome. But I rather have my bitch all to myself.

"So, Kagome is your cousin huh?"

"What does it matter. Stay away from her or I shall kill you." I laughed.

"And who the hell are you, trying to tell me who to stay away from???" She glared me.

"This is a warning vampire, stay away from her, or you'll be sorry." I was about to answer, but Kagome was waking up.

"R-rin?" She whispered, I was so fucking pissed. I was so fucking close. Kagome turned and looked at me, then her memory seemed to have come back. Because she glared at me as she left the bitch named Rin's arms.

"Kagome, are you ok?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, I'm good." Kagome replied. Now I know where I've seen Rin before and I laughed. Rin turned to glared at me as well. "What's so funny vampire." I smirked

"Just thinking, how glad Sesshomaru will be when I tell him I found his little pet." Her eyes widened in fear.

"I-Inuyasha???" Rin gulped as I grinned an evil grin.

"In the flesh." I said. Kagome looked confused.

"Who the hell is Sesshomaru??" She turned to look at Rin and saw her crying, then turned to me.

"You see, my sweet, Sesshomaru is my half brother. A while back, Sesshomaru and I were hunting for meals, and little Rin tried to be a good girl and stop us. Then Sesshomaru was, what you could say, infatuated with her." Rin turned her head, like if she were disgusted. "So he stole her, and let's just say, things weren't to good for her. But Sesshomaru had fun at least." Kagome gasped.

"Then, she escaped. Some how, and he couldn't find her since. Now I wonder what would happen if I told him where you were." Rin stumbled.

I was so caught up in her answer, that I didn't see Kagome run toward me and stab me in the heart. I still didn't die, but it hurt like a bitch. I fell to my knees and she kicked me in the face. What is with these bitches kicking me in the face. She straddled me and grabbed my hair.

"If you or your brother come near Rin again, I'll kill both of you without a second thought." I don't know about her, but I liked the position we were in. I had a clear shot of her breast, her lips were so close to mine and she was on my dick. Not to mention she was grabbing my hair, which was making me horny. So I grabbed her hips, making her gasp.

"I knew you wanted me, but you don't have to take it. I'd gladly give it to you." That got her really mad, as she jumped out of my grasped and pulled out another one of those damn crosses. As she pressed it on my chest, she made her escape, taking Rin with her. This fucking piece of shit. I rip the cross of my chest and threw it to where ever. They were running so fucking fast I could hardly see them. I smirked. That's ok Kagome, I shall take you with me tomorrow night. And don't worry Rin, I'll definitely make sure that Sesshomaru knows of your where abouts. With that, I fly away, I'm hungry and tired, and need to relax for tomorrow night.


	5. The Torture

_Recall: "If you or your brother come near Rin again, I'll kill both of you without a second thought." I don't know about her, but I liked the position we were in. I had a clear shot of her breast, her lips were so close to mine and she was on my dick. Not to mention she was grabbing my hair, which was making me horny. So I grabbed her hips, making her gasp._

_"I knew you wanted me, but you don't have to take it. I'd gladly give it to you." That got her really mad, as she jumped out of my grasped and pulled out another one of those damn crosses. As she pressed it on my chest, she made her escape, taking Rin with her. This fucking piece of shit. I rip the cross of my chest and threw it to where ever. They were running so fucking fast I could hardly see them. I smirked. That's ok Kagome, I shall take you with me tomorrow night. And don't worry Rin, I'll definately make sure that Sesshomaru knows of your where abouts. With that, I fly away, I'm hungry and tired, and need to relax for tomorrow night._

Chapter 5: The Torture

_Rin's POV_

Kagome and I ran for our lives. I just couldn't believe it, I saw that bastard Inuyasha again, and now he's gonna tell his brother where I am. I thought I left all of that behind me in their realm. I really don't want Sesshomaru coming after me. He already did some damage, _permenant damage_. Not to mention things that are just unforgivable. And if I know Kagome, which I do, she's gonna want me to explain all of this to her.

Finally, we made it to her shrine, Kagome opened the door, allowed me in then slammed it.

"Is there a possibility that he will come to the house?" I asked.

"Yes, but last time he didn't." She answered. I walked to her couch and collasped. This is quite tiring, and very stupid. A horny dumb half vampire chasing my cousin around and him threating me using his perverted half brother. Kagome sat down next to me.

"Rin," She spoke up, "What did Sesshomaru actually do to you." I knew she'd ask some time.

"I'd rather not say." Tears threatened to spill from my eyes, but I didn't allow it.

"Oh no, if he comes to this world with Inuyasha, I must know what we are dealing with." I sighed.

"Your right Kagome, but perhaps another time." I looked away, but she grabbed me chin, and looked at me with concern.

"Perhaps not. Just tell me." I couldn't handle it, I just cried on her shoulder like a big baby.

"It wasn't fair. I was just doing my job like usual. He had no right to kill my friend, and he had no right to do those awful things to me." Kagome wrapped her arms around me and patted my back, trying to calm me down. "Oh Kagome, it was terrible, it was just terrible. He thought I wanted him, he thought I loved him, but I didn't, I couldn't..... I couldn't love a monster." Kagome shushed me. "S-so for months he tortured me, begging me to love him, but the more he...t-the more he..." I just couldn't bring myself to say what I had to say.

"Calm down Rin, it's gonna be alright. Just explain from the very beginning." I nodded, and wiped away my tears.

"Ok, I can try. I was 17 at the time, and it was fall. Me and one of my best friends, Ciara, got a call that two vampires were in our area, terroizing people. Those vampires were Inuyasha and Sesshomaru."

_Flashback: Normal POV_

_"Ciara," Rin called out to her partner and friend. "They're north from here, five people have already died, we have to hurry before others do." _

_"Got it!!!" Ciara said, racing to find the two vampires who were causing such trouble. They were running for a couple minutes, though it seemed forever since other people's lives were on the line. Finally, they spotted the two vampires in an alley way, drinking what was left of their vitams' blood. The vitams were women, their clothes were either off there body or torn into shreds. Both looked like they were dipped in blood. Both Rin and Ciara were discusted by the look and the smell. The one with the dog ears laughed as he torn away from the woman's neck, ripping her flesh._

_"That was quite a meal, Sesshomaru." He said, his eyes red as the blood he spilled. The other vampire Sesshomaru chuckled as well. He looked similar to the other vampire, but in a way he didn't. Sesshomaru had pointed demon ears instead of dog ears, longer silver hair, tattoo makings on his face and hands, a cresent moon on his forehead_, _and red eyes that turned gold._

_"Indeed little brother, but I feel that I have not subsided my hunger. I can go for desserts, what about you Inuyasha???" Before Inuyasha could answer, he was kick in the face by Rin. Sesshomaru growled, and lunged for her, but Ciara stopped him, by grabbing his hair, then plunging a stake in his heart. Rin did the same to the other. Thinking they were dead, the two girls decided to leave with a victory smirk._

_"You're going to have to do better then that if you want us to die." They heard, and turned around only to have two angry vampires in their faces. Inuyasha grabbed Rin's neck, pulled her up off the ground and started choking her. Rin tried digging her nails in his hands to making him stop but he continued, making him bleed._

_Sesshomaru on the other hand was beating the hell out of Ciara. He clawed at her stomach, making alot of blood gush out. She was weak and tired, she tried to stop him, but Sesshomaru was too fast for her, and threw her across the alley. Ciara was determinded though, so she stood back up. Sesshomaru ran to her, his claws grew and as soon as he was about to slash at her, she pulled Holy Water out of her coat and threw it on his face. Sesshomaru screamed out in pain, but still lived._

_"You fucking BITCH!!!!" He grabbed her by the hair, slamming her head against the building, making her bleed. "You shall pay!!!" His injures started to heal as his eyes turned red again._

_"C-Ciara!!!" Rin choked out, then kicked Inuyasha in his privates, aking him release her. She then grabbed a knife from her boot, and cut him across his neck. Rin charged at Sesshomaru, about to stab him, but he caught her wrist._

_"Trying to save your friend are we???" He asked. "How loyal." But Rin didn't give up, she tried hit him with her other hand, but he also caught that one, and threw her to Inuyasha, who was still alive and pissed. Sesshomaru went back to Ciara, who was breathing heavily. He picked her up by the neck and place his hand on her head._

_"R-rin," Ciara whispered, tears falling from her eyes."I love you sis." And with that, Sesshomaru snapped her neck, ending her life. Rin screamed, trying to get out of Inuyasha's arms so she could kill Sesshomaru._

_"You bastard, you miseable mother fucking bastard. I'll kill you, I swear to God I'll kill you." Inuyasha slapped her. _

_"Don't worry," He said, "You'll be joining her." Inuyasha raised his hand...._

_"Wait." Sesshomaru whispered. Inuyasha looked at him with confusing._

_"Why wait, what do you want with her???"_

_"She amuses me." Rin glared at him as he walked toward her. Then he caressed her cheek, suprising both her and Inuyasha. He smirked a little, something he rarely does. "Bring her with us little brother."_

_"WHAT?!?!?!" Rin screamed. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?!?!?!?!" She struggled to get out of Inuyasha's hold. "No I refuse!!! I'd rather die!!! LET GO OF ME!!!" Sesshomaru opened a porthole, and groaned._

_"Inuyasha, please shut her up." _

_"Gladly." Inuyasha snapped her neck a little, making sure that she was still alive. Then they both flew in the porthole, taking Rin with them to their world._

_Many Months Later...._

_It was January, and it's been four months since Ciara died, since Rin lost her freedom, since Sesshomaru offically made her his toy, and pet. Right now, she was in his room, leashed on his bed by her neck. She was wearing rags, her hair was messy, she had bite marks all over her arms, legs, stomach and neck. She was even raped on the very first day she arrived. That was one of his favorite things to do. Making her cry, scream, beg, he absolute adored the sounds that she made. Seeshomaru was now the number one thing in her life that she hated and feared. _

_Suddenly, the door open, and Sesshomaru steps in. Rin looked at him and gulped. He was in one of his moods today. She could tell by the way he was smirking at her, a very lustful smirk at that. To her, it was a sign that he didn't feed yet, so he'd feed on her._

_"And how are you tonight, pet???" He asked. Rin thought she'd laugh, it was always night were they lived._

_"I could be better." She answered, hugging her knees tightly. Sesshomaru chuckled, walking slowly towards her. _

_"Anything, I could do to make you feel better." He sat on the bed next to her, bring his hand up to her face, but she smacked it away._

_"You could go to hell." She hissed. Sesshomaru then pushed her on the bed, straddling her hips and back handed her._

_"Must you continue to be so rebellious. Can't you ever be a good pet???"_

_"Can't you just die already!!!"_

_"FUCKING BITCH!!!" He punched her in the face and got off the bed, walking around in frustration. "I try to be nice but you still treat me with disrespect. I try to be understanding but you want to back sass me. So when I hit you, and fuck you that makes me the bad guy???" Rin was silent. Sesshomaru got annoyed and grabbed her hair. "Does it???" Rin started to pant a little._

_"D-do you want the truth, or do you want me to lie." She asked quietly. She would always ask that when he asked her something like this. Sesshomaru let go of her hair and brung his hands to her face._

_"Lie." He said, like always._

_"Alright then...y-you're not the bad guy. I deserve to be punished by you." She thought he looked sad for a moment, but it was only for a moment. He then bent down to her and kissed her lips, biting her, making blood seep out._

_"Do you love me???" He asked, just as he did every night before he raped her. Rin shivered slightly, knowing what would happen next._

_"Do you want the truth, or do you want me to lie." He hesitated for some reason._

_"Lie."_

_"I-I love you more then life itself." She whispered. Then he did something she thought he'd never do in a million years. He shed a tear. It was just one, but it was still a tear. He slapped her and pushed her back on the bed, ripping what was left of her clothes._

_"Why?!?!" He asked, hitting her over and over again. "Why did you put this curse on me???" He stripped himself of his clothes then spread her legs, ignoring her cries. "Why did you make me need you the day we met, physically and mental???"_

_"Please stop!!!" Rin cried, but he brushed it aside as he forced his way inside her._

_"Why don't you love me???" She pushed and hit him, trying to make him leave her body but he continued. _

_"Get off of me!!!"_

_"NEVER!!!!" He yelled punching her in the face, making her nose bleed. He leaned down and started cleaning it up, groaning in the process. "You belong to me, you live only because I allow it. You should be lucky that I even feed you. Yet you still don't love me!!!" Rin started crying harder._

_"How could I ever love a monster???" Sesshomaru growled loudly, his teeth growing, as he bit her neck and thrusted in her harder. She screamed feeling as it would go on forever. _

_Eventually, he stopped and collasped beside her, hold her close to his chest, playing with her hair or her breast like every night. They laid there, him kissing the side of her neck, mumbling things to her. Rin just stayed stil wishing that it would all go away._

_"My beautiful Rin," He whispered, kissing her softly. Sometimes Rin thought he was a little desperate. Like there was no one else in the world he could love so he tries to make her love him. Sesshomaru straddled her hips once again._

_"You will love me one of these days." He said, leaning over and kissing her lips. It was the first time ever that he kissed her so soft and passionately, she was starting to actually enjoy it so she pushed him away._

_"I'd rather die." She said. Sesshomaru smirked as an idea popped in his head._

_"So you like it when I take my time and go softly." Her eyes widened, she knew what he was going to do. "I'm going to try and make you enjoy this one, and see what goes on from there." He chuckled evily and kissed her again, softly making her moan in pleasure._

_End of Flashback_

_Rin's POV_

Kagome was looking at me, shocked and disgusted. Who could blame her though.

"I hated myself after that. It was the first time I enjoyed what he was doing. After that, he really thought I loved him, but I didn't so he tortured me until I said I did. But he knew it was a lie, so he slept with me again...a-and...I liked it." I started crying again. Kagome just hugged me tighter.

"How did you escape???" I smiled.

"I don't really remember that, but a maid came in feeling sorry for me, and release me from my collar. _He_ of course, found out and killed her. After that I don't remember. I just remember waking up here, in a hospital, feeling free. But now..." I just went off. "HE CAN'T FIND ME AGAIN, I'LL KILL MYSELF BEFORE I GO BACK THERE, I'LL NEVER GO BACK!!!!!! They can't make me!!!" Kagome shushed me again.

"It's ok, you're safe now."

"You don't understand, Kagome. When I was there he tortured me, when I left he was furious, imagine wha would happen if he found me." Her eyes widened. "We both know. But, I'll worry about that. Inuyasha, his a whole different story, and you'll find that out later. And trust me when I tell you, it won't be pretty, at all." She was quiet but she knew it was true. And tomorrow night, we're both in for it.


	6. Surprise Attack

_Recall: "HE CAN'T FIND ME AGAIN, I'LL KILL MYSELF BEFORE I GO BACK THERE, I'LL NEVER GO BACK!!!!!! They can't make me!!!" Kagome shushed me again._

_"It's ok, you're safe now."_

_"You don't understand, Kagome. When I was there he tortured me, when I left he was furious, imagine what would happen if he found me." Her eyes widened. "We both know. But, I'll worry about that. Inuyasha, his a whole different story, and you'll find that out later. And trust me when I tell you, it won't be pretty, at all." She was quiet but she knew it was true. And tomorrow night, we're both in for it._

Chapter 6: Surprise Attack

_Sesshomaru's POV_

"Faster, Sesshomaru. Faster." This bitch under me cried. Kagura, I think her name is. She is also a vampire, but not as powerful as I. It does not matter to me, she's just another easy lay. She's one of the biggest whores I ever met. And she wants me to own her, like most other female vampires do. Yes she is beautiful, and seductive, but my heart belongs to another. Her name is Rin.

I fucked Kagura harder, as I thought of her. I missed her so, and still do. I rather enjoy her pussy, and fight for it then this whore who just gives it up to me so willing. She was so beautiful and innocent. I know she loved me, and she wants me to fuck her like I used to. I'll find her one day, take her back, and punish her for leaving me for no reason.

"Sesshomaru, I'm about to cum." She screamed. Oh, if only that voice belong to Rin. I'd make her scream out to the high heavens, and maybe do more. She'll pay when I find her. I released into Kagura as she screamed out my name. I collapsed next to her.

"You were amazing Sesshomaru." She whispered in my ear. God this wench could be so anooying, but at least she gives a good fuck.

"Not as amazing as you feel." I put my hand between her legs, making her moan out. I just love teasing her. Makes it hard for her to resist me. She smiled as I bent down a kissed her lips. Rin tasted much sweeter if I remembered. I hear I knock at the door and pull away.

"Can't this wait???" I asked as Kagura was playing with my hair. I got up away from her and put on some pants.

"Ignore it Sesshomaru, come back to bed." She whimpered, but I pain no attention to her or her wishes.

"Come in." The door opened to reveal one of my servants. She looked at me and blushed, seeing me with my shirt off.

"I'm terribly sorry, my lord, but Lord Inuyasha would like to see you." It must be something stupid. I sat on the bed and immediately Kagura's arms were around me. I was about to dismiss my servant and tell her to send Inuyasha away, when he entered my bed chambers.

"Damn, you couldn't wait to screw this wench could you???" Kagura glared at him.

"What is it you want little brother??" I asked.

"I thought it would be very interesting if I told you some interesting news." I looked at him confused.

"Go on."

"It's something you've lost and I've found it." That got my attention. "I've haven't been in this realm for a while and the reason being is becasue I found a human that may satisfy my needs."

"And why should that interest me?"

"No reason. Just she's cousins with a certain mortal girl by the name of Rin." My eyes widened.

"Rin?? As in my Rin???" I started pacing.

"The one in only." Inuyasha said. Kagura stood up with the sheets around her.

"Sesshomaru, darling, who is Rin?? And since when do you fraternize with mortals???" She asked in a jealous tone. I paid it no mind.

"Leave Kagura. Inuyasha and I have some business to attend to."

"But Sesshomaru..."

"I said leave." She looked at me for awhile, which was starting to annoy me.

"The door is that way." I pointed as Inuyasha opened it for her. She angrily stormed out the door, with the sheets still wrapped around her. He chuckled.

"Don't be so happy." I said. "What's Kikyo going to do once she learns you've been with a mortal?? And I'm guessing that she is still a child." He glared at me.

"Kikyo was nothing more than a lay. I care not what she does." I nodded. "And you are correct, she is not an adult yet. But she has the body of one."

"I see. And, this young mortal, Rin's younger cousin, what's her name." He smiled.

"Kagome."

_In Tokyo...._

_At Kagome's House...._

_Normal POV_

It was about five o'clock in the afternoon, it was pretty dark but their shift didn't start until around six. It was a crescent moon that was out, and the star were barely noticeable because of the cloudy night. Snow was heavily coming down into a blizzard and Kagome was sitting on the couch, watching Walt Disney's Cinderella. Rin walked in with a dish and cloth in her and looking at Kagome with interest. It was the part were the Step Mother locked Cinderella in her room.

_"Oh you can't. You just can't!! Let me out, you must let me out!!! YOU CAN'T KEEP ME IN HERE!!! Oh please!"_

Rin walked in the living room and sat down next to Kagome.

"You know, you always use to love these movies, ever since we were young." Kagome nodded.

"Hey Rin, was there ever a time, when you watched these movies, and kinda wanted the bad guys to win?" Rin laughed.

"Only you. I always liked princesses, you always liked the bad guys."

"Not always, just sometimes I wonder what would happen if the bad guy wins. You know, just to see how it would all turn out. Then the good guy comes back you know." She turned back to the screen to see Cinderella and Prince Charming kissing at the end. Rin walked over and turned it off.

"Maybe you'll see later on." Rin tackled her and began a tickle fight, making her laugh. Suddenly, the power went out.

"Oh, shit." Kagome cursed. "Let me get a flash light." She walked back in the kitchen and got her flash light when she saw a shadow. She gasped and shined a light in the direction of it to see...nothing. She inhaled deeply and put her hand over her heart. It was beating very fast and hard as if it were to burst out. Just then, she heard a scream."

"Rin?" She called. Running to her. "Rin what's wrong??" She asked standing in front of her.

"Out the window." Rin shivered and pointed. "Someone's there." Kagome looked out and saw no one. Nothing but snow, and trees.

"Rin."

"Yes, Kagome?" Kagome looked at her confused.

"What??? I didn't call you."

"Kagome don't play with me. I heard..."

"RIN!!!" Someone yelled making them both scream and hold onto each other.

"Ok this is ridiculous. Kagome, we're both huntresses. Let's just go outside, and see who's out there."

"Ok." As Rin slowly opened the door, then out of no were it slammed opened. There stood a rather amused vampire. Rin backed away slowly, knowing exactly who this vampire was.

"Rin," He said walking forward. "My lovely pet, I've finally found you."

"H-how did you know I-I was here." She asked. Kagome saw Rin slowly take something out of her back pocket.

"I have my ways. But you should mostly thank Inuyasha." She shivered in fear as he came closer. "My goodness, you've gotten so beautiful over the years." He took one more step only to have Rin jam a stake into his heart. Sesshomaru let out an agonizing scream, as Rin pushed him out and locked the door.

"Time to go." She said, pulling Kagome up the stairs."

"Rin where are we going to go, he'll catch us." She opened the door to her room.

"I don't know and I don't care. But I do know this, he is not going to kill my little cousin."

"I wouldn't hear of it." A voice behind them called out, making them gasp. They turned around to see a pissed off Sesshomaru.

"How did you get in??" Kagome asked.

"You forget, I'm a powerful vampire. A flimsy little door can't stop me." He looked at Kagome up and down, and was very pleased of what he saw. "Let me guess. Kagome. Am I correct?? Inuyasha has told me so much about you." She rolled her eyes.

"How flattering. That's not really surprising." He chuckled.

"He was right about one thing. You are indeed a beauty." He licked his lips seductively. Kagome gulped as Rin got infront of her.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her." She yelled out. Sesshomaru grabbed her neck with inhuman speed and lifted her in the air.

"Still so bold my little Rin. Perhaps we could get rid of that and find better use of it." Not thinking at all, Kagome went into her pocket and threw a bottle of Holy Water over Sesshomaru. He dropped Rin, and started to painfully burn.

"You filthy wench." Rin coughed as Kagome lifted her and ran to the back room. Sesshomaru's burning flesh was starting to heal quickly. "You shall pay for this." The door was shut, and locked. Kagome hung a cross around the knob so that it would seal the room. As she did so, the pissed off vampire banged on the door.

"You can't hide in there forever." He growled. They backed away from the door. "Look, Rin, let's just talk. I promise not to hurt you again." They knew he was trying to glamore his way in, but they weren't buying it. "Just, come and open the door and we can just talk about this." Rin walked close to the door, but still away from it.

"There's nothing to talk about Sesshomaru." She said, but He was still persistent.

"Please Rin, I love you. I won't hurt." Rin snorted.

"That glamoring doesn't work with us." Now he was really pissed. He banged on it again, making them jump in a fright.

"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!!!" He screamed. They backed away further and further until they hit the back wall. Kagome instantly felt arms go around her.

"Rin, it's ok he won't hurt you in here. We're safe for now, so let me go, ok?"

"Kagome??" She looked to see both Rin's hands in the air. "I'm not on you." Suddenly, she felt hands go to her waist and soft lips pressed against her ear. She shivered. _"Surprise my sweet."_She heard, and she felt a wet tongue trace her ear. She instantly elbowed the person, turned around and kicked him in the head. She heard a loud thud and asumed he fell. They both back away from him and Rin turned the flash light on. But no one was there.

"Ok, I'm getting tired of this." Kagome screamed turning to Rin. "I seriously felt someone on me and heard him too." She said.

"It ok Kagome will get through this." Rin sighed heavily and looked down to find a pair of red, glowing eyes under the bed....were Kagome was next to.

"Kagome???" She said, not taking her eyes away from the bed.

"Yes-" Whatever it was grabbed her ankles and started to pull her under. Kagome screamed in fear and tried holding onto the carpet, but it wasn't working.

"KAGOME!!!" Rin dived to her and held onto her arms.

"NO!!! NOOO!!!" She screamed as whatever it was started to pull her into a void. "RIN DON'T LET GO OF ME!!!" Kagome cried, tears falling down her face. Rin cried as well as a tornado like wind, came from the void.

"I WON'T LET GO!!! HANG ON KAGOME!!! Rin held on to Kagome so tightly that she started to bleed. That was the least of her worries. Kagome started to slip from her hands.

"RIN NO DON'T LET ME GO!!!"

"I WON'T!!! I PROMISE!!!" But it was getting so hard and Kagome started to sink in more and more into the void. The void was dark, and the person with red eyes started to pull her more and more into it. She screamed in terror, as she was now holding on with one hand. More then half of her body was in the void.

"RIN SAVE ME!!! PLEASE!!!" She screamed. Rin, thinking quick got her flashlight. If he hid under the bed when she shined it then he will certainly fear it when its in the void. She turned it on and instantly she shined it into the void, making it look like daylight, and filled with fire. Whatever was pulling Kagome stopped and screamed as he was burning alive. Rin quickly pulled Kagome out to safety and watch to see, Inuyasha true form. In a vampire's true form, they can't stand light, what so ever, so this was really causing him pain. Then the flashlight burned out and the void totally disappeared. Rin pulled Kagome into a hug.

"Thanks Rin, I was so scared. It was so dark." She started to cry.

"Shh...it's ok. It's going to be alright."

All of a sudden, the door busted opened, and Sesshomaru stepped inside. His hands were bleeding from banging on the door so hard, but they were starting to heal every second. He turned to the girls and smirked as they started to crawl away from him.

"You girls think you're so damn smart." He said calmly, pushing everything in his way. "And you..." He grabbed Kagome by the collard and lifted her up. "...think it's ok to try and hurt me." His eyes started to bleed red. "Think again young one." Rin was about to do something when the bed was lifted off the floor and thrown across the room. She looked to see Inuyasha still burning. The fired died down and his flesh reappeared on his body once again. With inhuman speed he ran to Rin and grabbed her by the hair.

"You have some nerve wench. Trying to burn me to ashes, stealing my toy away from me again." Inuyasha looked over at Kagome, to see tears in her eyes. Inuyasha walked over to them, Rin still in his grip, and caressed her cheek. "Don't feel bad my sweet." He was trying to glamour her again. Apparently he forgot it doesn't work with her. "You'll have fun in our realm. Maybe as much fun as Rin had years ago." Rin gasped still struggling to get away. Feelings of anger and rage washed over Kagome as she spit in Inuyasha's face. Sesshomaru turned her around and backhanded her.

"You two are definately related. No respect for your superiors." Kagome's cheek was red, and had a small cut.

"Some respect." Rin whispered. Inuyasha pulled more of her hair.

"Come again???"

"You both hit women, and take them away to your little nut house you call a home, were do mean awful things to them. Why should we respect someone like that?? Especially..." She turned to Sesshomaru. "... _someone _in in this room is in denial, that the person _he_loves, really hates him because he's a arrogant, murdering, mother fucking ASSHOLE!!!" Sesshomaru dropped Kagome and brought his hands into a fist. He took Rin out of Inuyasha's and started choking her. Kagome ran to help Rin but Inuyasha grabbed her and pinned her hands behind her back.

**"YOU LOVE ME AND I KNOW IT!!!"** He yelled choking the life out of her. **"SAY YOU LOVE ME, THE WAY YOU USE TO!!! SAW IT YOU FUCKING BITCH!!!" **Rin was starting to loose conciseness.

"PLEASE!!" Kagome screamed. "You'll kill her, let her go!!!" She tried her best to get away from Inuyasha, but he was too strong. Sesshomaru's eyes were glowing blood red.

**"If I can't have her love me, then she won't live to love another man again!!!"**He growled still choking her. Rin's life was slowly slipping away.

"I-I...I-I..." She was struggling. "I-I give!!!" She finally said. He loosened his grip on her neck.

"What???" He asked. She started crying.

"A-after seeing K-Kagome in that void... m-made me realize...I-I'm afraid of d-death." She choked out. Kagome looked at her appalled. "I-I'd rather l-love you than f-face that darkness again. A-and that's the t-truth. B-but, Kagome, must be s-safe." And with that, she passes out. Sesshomaru picked her up bridal style.

"Pity," He said. "I have no control what _Inuyasha_ does with _Kagome_." Her eyes widened. She started to struggle once again as Sesshomaru opened a new void.

"NO!!!" Kagome screamed as she struggled harder. "I'm not going back in there!! NO!!!" Inuyasha made her face him. Tears strained her cheeks. She was too weak to fight, and very tired. Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her. Kagome was so out of it and his lips were very soft, and warm. She knew it was wrong so she tried to push him off. But he only wrapped his arms around her waist and neck. Kagome couldn't help but give into him and kiss him back. And Inuyasha wasn't complaining. Very soon he broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. Then he said four words she thought he would never say.

_"I love you, Kagome."_ She looked at him confused. He kissed her again, all the way up to her ear. _"I love you."_She heard again. Suddenly she felt a pain on her neck and realized she'd been bitten. Slowly, she passed out in his arms.


	7. Start of a New Life

_Recall: "NO!!!" Kagome screamed as she struggled harder. "I'm not going back in there!! NO!!!" Inuyasha made her face him. Tears strained her cheeks. She was too weak to fight, and very tired. Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her. Kagome was so out of it and his lips were very soft, and warm. She knew it was wrong so she tried to push him off. But he only wrapped his arms around her waist and neck. Kagome couldn't help but give into him and kiss him back. And Inuyasha wasn't complaining. Very soon he broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. Then he said four words she thought he would never say._

_**"I love you, Kagome." **__She looked at him confused. He kissed her again, all the way up to her ear. __**"I love you." **__She heard again. Suddenly she felt a pain on her neck and realize she'd been biten. Slowly, she passed out in his arms._

Chapter 7: Start of a New Life

_Kagome's POV_

My head was hurting, very badly at that. Pain shot through my body, as I slowly woke from my deep sleep. Not even recalling how I ever got here to begin with. Then I noticed my surroundings, realizing. I was in this creepy, jail like cell. Blood was spilled on the floor, but I didn't know who it belonged to. I tried to run to the bars, trying to see who was there. But, I fell back on the ground, turning around, I see that I'm shackled by my ankle.

"Well this is just lovely." I said out loud, sarcastically.

"So, why are you here?" I heard a voice behind me say. I turned toward where the blood was coming from to see a girl, a little older than me, a high pony-tail in her hair, and raggied clothes, smeared in blood.

"Um.." I said, my memory still not back. "To be honest, I have no idea why I'm here. What about you... ah..."

"Sango" She held her hand out for me to shake it. Her hands and wrist were bleeding. Some of her cuts looked infected. I shook it anyways.

"Kagome." I responded.

"Well, Kagome, the reason why I'm hear is because I stole some highly expensive blood." I back away, a little.

"Blood???" I questioned. She chuckled slightly.

"Yes, you see, I am a vampire." Before I stood up, she held out her hands. "Calm down, I'm not gonna eat you. I don't hunt mortals period. I just go out and steal blood for my little brother Kohaku. Or, at least I use to." I sat back down slowly, not fully trusting her.

"Kohaku???"

"Yes, he's my younger brother." She looked down. "Months ago, you see, my family and people have been slaughtered by this terrible demon. I have yet to learn his name. Anyways, weeks after the killing, I learned that my brother was really sick. He didn't have enough blood in his system, so I had to steal to feed him."

"Oh, I'm sorry to here that." I whispered to her.

"Yes well, I finally ended up getting caught, but I'm strong and fast, so I made a run for it."

"Who did you steal from anyway???" I asked.

"The very people who own this...disgraceful castle. So I ran, to find Kohaku, only to see that he was on the the ground, barely breathing." Tears started to fall from her eyes. "I tried to get him out of there, but they caught me. A-and, as they d-dragged me away, t-they took Kohaku away from me, Now I don't know where he is, or if he's even alive or not. And its been over two months already."

I couldn't help but feel sorry for Sango. To be dragged away from the only person she had left.

"How did you end up living??" I asked.

"That's the funny part. Right when the Lords were about to pierce my heart for my crimes..._he _came." I looked at her with obvious confusion, as I sensed a blaze of anger coming toward her.

"Who?"

"The Lords' loyal friend, and monk, Miroku. Although I wouldn't call him a monk. He's a vampire too, and is, just plain...perverted." I stuck out my tongue in disgust.

"Are all male vampires perverted, nasty, pigs???"

"Yeah, pretty much." I had a weird look on my face.

"Well what exactly did he do???"

"Actually, he's the reason why I still walk the lands now. Miroku is a womanizer, you see. He thinks he can have any woman he wants and women are just all over him. On the day of my trial, when I was to be killed, all the Lords and Ladies were to agree is I was to be killed. Miroku wasn't there yet so they started with out him. They all agreed I was guilty. And just went the oldest Lord rose the stake, Miroku burst through the doors and said, 'give her to me, she will not die, let her life belong to me.' I didn't know it, it seemed all that time I was in here, Miroku was watching me from afar, and grew this deep lust after me. Otherwise, I don't think he'd even know I existed." I just stared at Sango, she seems like a nice vampire. Well she's nice to me anyway. "How old are you anyways??" She asked.

"Oh, I'm 16." She gasped with a sudden startle. "Why, is there something wrong???"

"Why, your nothing but a child." She said. I looked offended.

"Was that a compliment or...."

"It's not that at all Kagome, but, you're just so young, like a baby. Why would the Tashio Lords take you???" I questioned that name.

"The Tashio Lords???"

"Yes, did I not mention there names before. Lord Sesshomaru Tashio and Lord Inuyasha Tashio." And that's when it dawned on me. Them breaking into my house, kidnapping and hurting me and Rin.

Rin???

Oh my God!!!

"RIN???" I shouted, trying desperately to get the shackles off.

"Rin?" I heard Sango say. "How do you know Rin???" I stopped and looked back at her.

"How do you???"

"Oh, everyone knows Rin. The seventeen year old girl that was the first person to escape. And very young at that. All though the rumors aren't really accurate, of how she really did it. They just know she got out. Then again that happened about 3 years ago, so I'm told. Who are you to her??"

"I'm her cousin." Sango's eyes widened.

"Her cousin???" I nodded. "Wow, this really is an honor. To be related to someone so strong and determined." She bowed like I was some queen.

"Oh come on stop that, I'm not the Lady of the house." She snorted.

"Not yet." She mumbled.

"I'm sorry?"

"I don't think you realize this,but....one of the Tashio brothers have taken you. They have never done that ever in there life, so I am told. The reason being is they already have many woman going after them. My guess is, they are going to keep you for a while." That got me mad. Like hell they are gonna keep me in here.

"I'M NOBODY'S FUCKING PET!!!" I shouted, trying desperately to remove the shackle.

"Shhh, Kagome. They'll come down here."

"I don't give a flying fuck. I gotta get out of here and get Rin." Sango was about to say something else then looked passed me. She looked pale and very scared. I turned around to see, the bastard Inuyasha.

He was smiling, it was really ticking me off. His hand went through the bars and came to my hair. He started to play with it. I looked at him as if he lost his mind.

"Hello my sweet." He whispered. "You look delicious tonight." I slapped his hand away from me, and glared at him.

"What the hell do you want?" I sneered. Sango came next to me, shaking her head as if I did something wrong.

"Sango." He said. "I see you haven't eaten her. Aren't you hungry??" He asked. Sango looked away.

You know perectly well I don't take blood from mortals."

"I know this well. That's what got you in this mess in the first place, am I right??? But it's a good thing you didn't eat her, or I'd have to kill you."

"Leave her alone." I ordered. He glared at me and growled, showing his fangs. Before I knew it, I was on the floor, holding my cheek. He struck me, Sango was next to me asking if I was okay.

"Bad girl. I'm your master, you're my pet. Pets don't order their masters around. You don't want to be punished the first night, do you my sweet???" I refused to cry. Was he enjoying this, because he has that stupid smirk on his face again.

"What you gonna do??" I chuckled slightly. "Chain me like some common dog???" I showed him my shackle. "It's kinda to late for that, buddy." He growled at my sarcastic comment. I really didn't care, because it wasn't that serious. Apparently it was to him.

Then, Inuyasha called the guard over in some vampire lingo. I had no clue what they were saying, but Sango knew every word. The door opened and the guard came over to me.

"Please my Lord." Sango said, kneeling to him. "I beg of you to spare her, please." Inuyasha kicked her away and she cried out, leaving and echo that vampires do. I tried to help her but the guard pinned me down. I couldn't push him off, he weighed about 600 pounds.

"Look, I know you probably think you look good, but can you get off me before you crush me??" I asked. He growled at my smart ass question.

Inuyasha said something else to the guard that I didn't understand. Then the guard pick me up and threw me to Inuyasha, who put a collar around my neck.

"What the hell!!!" I tried to take it off, but it wouldn't budge.

"Come along pet," I yanked the leash, dragging me with him. "We're going to _our_room, where you will receive your punishment." He said, dragging me up the spiral stairs and into the main hall. I could still here Sango screams, even as we walk away from the dungeon area.

"Please, take this thing off me before I choke." I said trying to get the collar off.

"Don't worry," He pulled on the leash harder. "It's made for mortals, so they won't choke in the process. How else am I going to make sure my little bitch won't run away from me??" I glared at him, that smile on his face is really getting on my nerves.

"I'm not yours, nor am I a bitch."

"Indeed you are."

"Oh please, do you see any dog ears on me?? No, but you have them, which makes you the bitch." He pulled on the leash again and then slapped me, making me fall on the floor.

"Don't test me my sweet, or else you'll regret it." I just kept walking, deciding not to say anything.

A few minutes later, we finally reached his room. It was very huge, and dark. There was a kind size bed, a dresser, a walk in closet, a small table with two chairs, a bathroom a balcony, and another small room. The door was opened and I could see quite clearly what was on the other side, and it freaked me was a room full of sex toys.

I turned to look at Inuyasha with that dumb sexy smile on his face. He then picked me up, walked over to the bed and threw me down. I was about to run, when he pulled the leash and tied it tightly around the pole of the bed.

"Hey, what the hell is wrong with you??" He chuckled as he started to climb on top of me, holding my arms so I wouldn't struggle. I looked at him in terror, his eyes were so pretty and pure. I'd stare at them all night if I didn't hate him.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered, leaning down capturing my lips in a quick kiss. "You're so beautiful." My heart started to beat very fast as he kissed me again. I gasped and closed my eyes in bliss. I had to admit, he's a good kisser, I'm sure years of practice. But, I didn't kiss back. It was hard not to, but I didn't. He's evil, I can't give into him, otherwise, I'd probably be worse than I already am. He growled at me for not kissing back and pressed his lips against my ear.

"Kiss me, my sweet." He whispered, kissing the side of my neck. I slipped out a soft moan. God, I fucking hate him, for making me feel this way. I felt him kiss up my neck, to my chin, then he returned to my lips. I still didn't kiss him back, but it was getting harder and harder not to. Inuyasha broke the kiss and looked into my eyes. "Kiss me." His eyes changed from that pretty gold color to blood red. He had me, as I unconciously leaned up and placed my lips on his. He smiled against me, and held me closer as our tongues engaged in a battle against each other. I was slightly enjoying this, for some reason. I couldn't pull away from him, I just wrapped my arms around his back, kissing him deeply. I moaned as he sucked on my bottom lip, slightly biting it. Then I felt him break the skin, causing blood to seep out. He greedily sucked it away.

Suddenly, I heard a ripping sound and felt a slight breeze. That bastard, he ripped my shirt off, and threw it somewhere across the room. The most confusing part was, I wasn't stopping him. My eyes were only on his. Damn him for putting me in this weird trance. Inuyasha then unhooked my bra and also threw it across the room. My top half was exposed to him. He attack my breast with his hands and started to kiss me again. I moaned, and placed my hands on his chest. Even with his clothes on I could tell he's built. My hands went up more to his head, and landed on his cute little dog ears. They were so soft and fuzzy, as I started to rub them. But I wasn't doing it on my own, like I'm being forced to. Inuyasha gasp as I continued rubbing them.

"Oh Kagome," I heard him whisper. "I can barely wait to take you." To take me? What the hell?? "I want you so badly right now." I finally knew what he was talking about when I saw him unzip my pants. I tried to stop him, but I was too weak and could barely move. I tried screaming, but it only came as a little whimper. "Shhh." He hushed me, finally taking my pants off. "It's ok my sweet. You'll like what I doing to you." Inuyasha slowly pulled off my panties and my stupid body wasn't fighting him. Now I was completely exposed to him. I should have got away from him when I had the chance. He looked at me, looking at every inch of my body.

"This body belongs to me now." He whispered, kissing my lips again. They felt so good against mine. My arms wrapped around his neck as he held my waist. He kissed me all the way down to my breast and gently massaged them. I moaned loudly, as he took a nipple in his mouth, and softly sucked on it. Even though I was in some kinda spell, I didn't want to enjoy this. He pulled away and looked at me. "Are you a virgin, my sweet??" I wasn't going to answer, but I felt myself nod to his question. Inuyasha laughed. "Do you want me to take your innocence, nice and slow???" I tried not to respond.

"Yes master." I heard myself say. This is getting ridiculous. He smiled.

"Spread your legs for me." My legs opened and I felt him kiss my inner thighs. I moaned, as my heart was beating faster and faster. His hand traced my leg and came down to my woman hood, then he slowly jammed two of his fingers inside of me. It stung, tears started to pour down my face as he thrusts them back and forth. Pretty soon, it started to feel better, as the pain turned into pleasure. I moaned, trying desperately to meet his thrust.

"That's it my sweet." I heard him say, going faster. "Just relax, and let me give you amazing pleasure." His eyes glowed into a brighter red, I couldn't help but stare at them.

"Please master." I whispered. That jerk, he's making me say that!!! "You make me so wet. I want you inside me." AHHH!!! That fucking jerk!!! I heard him laugh, as he replaced his fingers with his tongue. My hands held his head in place. I'm so done with this little joke, but I still couldn't move. I closed my eyes and tried my hardest but it wouldn't work. It was his eyes, the ones staring at me. I had to look away.

"Look at me my sweet." He knew what I was doing. "Keep your eyes on me, at all times."

"Yes master." I said as he went back to licking my woman hood. I was struggling, my head was shaking to get away from his stare. He growled a very demanding growl. He stopped his torture and took hold of my chin.

"Stop it Kagome. Keep your eyes on me." I than closed my eyes very tightly so I couldn't see. Then I felt his thumbs softly caressing my cheek. "Open your eyes." He didn't have that much of a hold on me any more. Not wasting any time before I loose control again, I jammed my knee up his you know where and punched him, my eyes still closed. Once I heard a thud, I opened my eyes, having complete control, and tried to get away. But I was still leashed.

"Dammit." I yelled trying to pull it of.

Suddenly, I was hit in the back of my head. Then I felt a big slash on my back. I screamed out in pain.

"You difficult little bitch." Inuyasha yelled. He looked mad, and had a whip in his hand. "I'll show you what happens when you break my spell. And I was trying to avoid this, but you leave me with no other choice." He whipped me again, on my stomach. "That's two strikes, 48 more to go." He struck me again. God, why does everything happen to me??? I screamed again, when I felt another struck. The pain was too great, I finally blacked out.


	8. First Night in Hell

_Recall: Kagome's POV_

_Suddenly, I was hit in the back of my head. Then I felt a big slash on my back. I screamed out in pain._

_"You difficult little bitch." Inuyasha yelled. He looked mad, and had a whip in his hand. "I'll show you what happens when you break my spell. And I was trying to avoid this, but you leave me with no other choice." He whipped me again, on my stomach. "That's two strikes, 48 more to go." He struck me again. God, why does everything happen to me??? I screamed again, when I felt another struck. The pain was too great, I finally blacked out._

Chapter 8: First Night in Hell

_Inuyasha's POV_

Kagome was still unconscious, whip marks all over her back, and a few on her stomach. She was also leashed, just like the little bitch she is. It was...actually...it was really turning me on. This wouldn't have happened if she would have let me taken her willingly, instead, she had to be so fucking difficult and break out of my spell. I know my bitch learned her lesson. I did not take her, but I will when she is awake, and willing.

There was a bright orange moon out in the night sky. Technically, in the mortal world, it would be morning. The maid had already brought a glass of blood for me. When she came in, she looked over at Kagome, looking a little worried. Like hell she was going to do the same thing that maid did for Rin. I growled at her as if saying, 'mind your own fucking business.' She left in a hurry. It's a good thing she did, cause I was about to snap her neck for even thinking about helping Kagome. She's mine and nothing will change that, **ever.**

I looked down at Kagome, she was still sleeping. She looked so beautiful. I leaned down I gently kissed her on the side of her neck. She gasped a little. I thought it was so cute. I did it again, getting the same response as before. I laughed, I wouldn't mind waking up like this every night. That's when I realized that she would be hungry when she wakes up. I kiss her lips and get out of bed. I walk with a smile on my face, as I go to the kitchen.

_Kagome's POV_

I was sleeping peaceful when I felt something was on my neck. I waved it away and turned to the side. Then for some strange reason I felt it again. I opened one of my eyes to quickly realize that I was no longer in my room. I tried thinking about the events that happened to me last night. Then I remembered, that bastard almost took advantage of me. And I almost aloud it to happen. Then I whipped me for no God damn reason. Fuck him to hell.

Before I could continue my thoughts, something twisted me around and kissed my lips. Very soft at that. I was about to smile, but caught myself before I let something like that happen. Once I heard that the person was leaving, I opened my eyes to see a silver haired, perverted freak leaving the room. I glared daggers at the back of his head as he left.

Now that I think about it, since I've been here, I haven't once heard from or saw Rin. This is a problem, cause, what if that other silver haired, perverted freak killed her? I tried getting up, only to be brought back down by my neck.

"Dammit," I cursed out loud. I was still leashed. "What the hell is wrong with him???" But of course. He might have been thinking that I might try to escape if I was here by myself. Good thinking, but now I can't get anyway. Damn that smart ass bastard. I look down only to find out I was still naked. I wrapped the sheets from the bed around myself.

"Great, now that my clothes are ruined, what the hell am I gonna wear??" I skimmed around the room to see if there was any girl clothes that he left. At the end of the bed, I saw what looked like little slutty, provocative, nasty clothes.

"Does this weirdo expect me to wear that shit???"

"Indeed." I shivered, from the unexpected voice. I saw that it was Inuyasha, with a tray of fruits in his hand.

"What's that??" I asked.

"Your breakfast." I looked out the window.

"But it's still dark out."

"Technically, it would be morning. So here." He said, placing the tray on a table.

"Thanks and all, but I'm kinda tied up here." He walked over to me.

"I know." He straddled my hips. "But, I want my breakfast first." His started to glow red, but I wasn't in any kind of trance.

"Not on me you ain't." I tried pushing him off, but he held my wrists down. "Get off me!!!"

"Calm down pet. I really don't want to hurt you like I did last night." Inuyasha pressed his lips against mine and bit down very hard. Blood came out of the bottom of my lip. He lapped it all up, and kissed down to my neck. There, he bit down where my neck and shoulder meet. I could feel him sucking my blood away from my body. I was getting weak.

"Please," I whispered. I wanted him to stop this. "P-please, s-stop-"

"Shhh," He shushed me, as my blood was dripping from his mouth, "it will be over soon my sweet pet." He kissed my lips again, as the copper tasting blood, exploded into my mouth. I felt like gagging. Inuyasha went back down to my neck, and started to lick the wound. I could feel the palm of his hands on my breast, as he massaged them. His sharp claws, made a few cuts on them, more blood leaving my body. Very soon he got up.

"See, I'm all done. Now you can eat." I glared at him as he took some grapes from the tray and pressed it against my lips. I aloud it to enter my mouth.

"Why do I only get fruits??" I asked. He chuckled.

"I don't want my little pet to get fat now, do I??" I bit my tongue so I didn't curse him out. How dare he say something like that. The kiss on the lips interrupted my thoughts. "You're so cute when you're mad." I raised my hand and tried to slap him, but he caught it. "Bad pet." He twisted my wrist, I winced in pain. "Pets don't hit their masters. Apologize." I glared at him.

"You can go fuck yourself." He grabbed my chin harshly.

"Only if you're with me my sweet little pet."

"The hell I would do something like that with you."

"Really?? Because I think you would." Inuyasha brought his other hand down in between my legs, and started to rub it. I tried to push his hand away, but he was too strong for me. This was becoming really annoying.

Suddenly, I just felt a wave of pleasure hit me, as he continued to finger me. I could barely control myself from what he was doing.

"Damn bitch, you're so wet for me. My fucking fingers are already soaked." I gasped in pleasure, my eyes rolling to the back of my head. "You like that, don't you my sweet. You want me to fuck this tight pussy of yours, you easy little bitch." I wanted to hit him, I wanted to curse him out, but all I did was moan. And I wasn't even in a stupid trance. I want to kill him for making me feel this way. It's just so dirty. "Cum bitch, cum like the little whore you are." I just couldn't take it any more. Finally, I felt myself climax. I panted a few times as he chuckled and licked his fingers off. "That didn't take long."

I've never felt so embarrassed in my entire life. I placed my head on my knees and wrapped my arms around my legs as I started crying. I felt him get up from the bed, than sit in back of me. Next thing I know, he was brushing my hair. Bipolar bitch. He was just a cold hearted bitch a second ago. At least he did it very softly. None of my hair had gotten tangled in the process. Soon he put the brush down and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"I love you, Kagome." Inuyasha whispered. I started to feel this tingly feeling in my stomach. I closed my eyes, trying to calm myself down. I felt him hug me closer to him and kissed my cheek. His lips felt so soft. He took a strand of my hair and placed it behind my ear. "Let me have my way with you." My eyes widened.

"W-what...no!" Inuyasha smirked at me.

"But why??" He pushed his hips forward, and I could feel something hard poking me. "Can't you feel what you do to me, my sweet pet." He placed his hand, between my legs again. "And you're still so wet, and ready from me." Inuyasha started to rub me again.

"N-no, please,..d-don't."

"Hush pet," He said forcefully. Before he could continue, there was a knock at the door.

"Thank the Lord." I whispered so he couldn't hear, but he did. He growled at me and continued to rub my area. "B-but...someones at the door."

"They can stay there." But the person kept knocking. "Fuck." He cursed, and got off the bed. "Come in." I quickly pulled the sheets to my body, as the maid opened the door. "What the hell do you want??" He questioned her.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru needs you in the main hall." Inuyasha nodded.

"Does he have Rin with her?" He asked, getting my attention.

"I believe so sir."

"Fine, you're dismissed." She quickly left. Inuyasha turned to me, giving me a cold glare. "Looks like we'll have to continue a little later." I don't understand, why is he mad at me??? "Put this on." I looked to see it was that little skimpy outfit I saw earlier. I was stiletto stockings, red leather shorts, that would show my ass cheeks, a tiny red leather tube tope, that looked like a strapless bra, a thong, a black leather dog collar and red pumps.

"Why do I have to wear that...that thing???"

"Because it's sexy."

"Than why don't you wear it."

"You better stop with your smart ass remarks Kagome."

"You've lost your mind, if you think I'm wearing that." He growled.

"Be a good pet and put it on."

"Forget it."

"Ok," Then he walked away. That was kinda easy, until I saw him bring the whip out again. My jaw dropped. "So fifty more lashes???"

"Ok, ok, ok, I'll put the damn thing on." He smiled and walked over to me and started petting my head.

"Good girl." He then unhooked me from the leash. I was about to make a run for it, when he caught my arm. "Run, and you'll get it." I gulped, and started to put the clothes on.

I felt like a whore about to go out on the street. This was making me even more mad. Being taken against your will is one thing, but being forced to wear whore clothes and being treated like one was totally different. I felt the leash get placed back on me.

"Dammit." I cursed, feeling Inuyasha tugging the leash.

"Come on pet."

"You've got to be joking."

"I'm not."

"You actually want me to leave this room wearing this."

"Of course, well you have alot to learn. All masters do something like this with their pets. Be glad you're wearing anything at all. And also be glad that this is just a few vampires, and not hundreds." I sighed heavily.

"Whatev-" I was cut off by him dragging me down the hallway. Some o the maids were staring at me. It's officially the most embarrassing day of my life.

A few minutes later, we ended up in what I think was the main hall. There I saw Rin. I was about to run to her, but Inuyasha pulled on the leash again. Next to her, was Sesshomaru. He also had her on a leash. Next to him was some weirdo, dude that had a small pony-tail, and he was next to Sango. I guessed that the weirdo dude in the pony- tail was Miroku, from Sango talking about it last night.

It took me a while to realize that Sango and Rin were wearing similar outfits to mine. Rin had on a thin see through white shirt, that showed off her belly button. She also had on a really short orange leather skirt, and white pumps. Sango had on fish net stockings and a purple thong. With that was a purple leather top that showed some cleavage, and purple pumps. What was with all this leather and pumps??? Do men really find this attractive??? (Do they really???)

I felt Inuyasha drag me over to them. This whole thing was so stupid. He tied the end of his leash to a pole, where Sango and Rin were put.

"You pets play nicely." He said giving me yet another kiss. Once the masters...I-I mean..dammit... once the stupid bastards were out of ear shot I turned to Sango.

"Sango...WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!!!!" I yelled pointing a my clothes, her clothes and Rin's.

"Hush Kagome." She said. "They can hear you. And all pets must go through it. You should feel honored that the Lords have choosen you to bed with them." I looked at her shocked.

"You actually saying that you are ok with this."

"Not at all. But they could do way worst to you. Plus you'll learn to get use to it." I looked at Rin, she sure was quiet.

"Rin," She looked up. I could barely seen any life in her eyes. "What did he do to you???"

"You didn't hear me screaming last night???" She asked.

"I'm guessing he was still mad at you for leaving."

"Damn right."

"Just be glad the lady vampires aren't here." Sango said, like we knew who they are. Which we didn't.

"Who are they???" Rin asked.

"Kagura, Koharu, and Kikyo. They are sisters, and in love with the Lords of this house."

"Ew." I said out aloud, making Rin laugh a little. I was glad.

"Kagome, this is how deep vampires are. They actually want to become their pets. And they are willing to have sex with them in front of anyone." Good grief. "And it's bad for us because they will try to kill us now." I looked at her crazy. What the fuck did I do???

"Did it happen to you??"

"Remember when I said that when I was up for trial, the Lords and Ladys were going to have me killed???" I nodded. "The Lady's are the ones that suggested it. When Miroku said no, it actually got the one named Koharu pissed."

"Damn." I whispered.

"Yes, at least they haven't met you two...yet."

"Yet?" Rin spoke up.

"The Lords are having some kind of party. The Lady's are invited, like always. So naturally, the masters would just _love_ to show off their pets at the party."

"Oh I get it." This pet stuff is a lot of work.

"Another question Sango." I said. "Me and Rin are humans. And it's always night. How is it that we don;t get sick from the no light."

"The orange moon acts like a sun. So that plant life can grow and such. A very long time ago, we found out that it does the same for humans. Suppling them with energy and life. Only difference is that it does not supply light blue skies and burning sensations for vampires. So long story short, no one dies."

"Oh ok."

Suddenly the door opened, to reveal the so called lords. Inuyasha still had that stupid dumb ass smirk on his face.

"Time to go pet." Here we go again.


	9. You Belong to Me

_Recall: "The Lords are having some kind of party. The Ladys are invited, like always. So naturally, the masters would just love to show off their pets at the party."_

_"Oh I get it." This pet stuff is a lot of work._

_"Another question Sango." I said. "Me and Rin are humans. And it's always night. How is it that we don;t get sick from the no light."_

_"The orange moon acts like a sun. So that plant life can grow and such. A very long time ago, we found out that it does the same for humans. Suppling them with energy and life. Only difference is that it does not supply light blue skies and burning sensations for vampires. So long story short, no one dies."_

_"Oh ok."_

_Suddenly the door opened, to reveal the so called lords. Inuyasha still had that stupid dumbass smirk on his face._

_"Time to go pet." Here we go again._

Chapter 9: You Belong to Me!!!

_Kagome's POV_

I was jerked forward as Inuyasha pulled my leash. God, damn I hate this fucking thing. I tried to run away, but the thing wouldn't let me go, plus Inuyasha had a good grip on it. Then, I saw Rin trying to get closer and run after me, but that other bastard got in her way.

"Mind yours, Rin." He whispered, gliding his hand softly across her cheek.

"Please, don't do this. You've done enough damage." I heard her say. Then I heard a loud slap. I suddenly yanked my leash away from Inuyasha and attempted to charge at Sesshomaru. But, my efforts were futile, for Inuyasha grabbed me and lifted me in the air.

"Let me go, you BASTARD!!!" I yelled, still attempting to get to Rin.

"Quiet pet." He said, as he dragged me away. The whole time, Sango did nothing about the situation. I don't know the reason why, yet, but she's a vampire, and she might know alot more than me and Rin.

Inuyasha finally put me down, when we arrived in the main hallway. I pushed him angrily away from me, glaring deeply into his eyes. He gave me the same response, growling slightly. If looks could kill, I'm sure we'd both have a one way trip to hell.

"Why the hell did you do that??" I asked.

"I don't think you get it pet..." he started. "...you are my toy, my pet, my property. And when I tell you to do something, or give you an order, I expect you to do it. No questions asked." I looked appalled.

"You must be out of it." I whispered softly, rolling my eyes. It wasn't low enough, because Inuyasha gave me a sexy ass smirk again. Of course, I knew that meant trouble. I was about to ask why, when he started walking closer to me. "What are you doing??" I asked nervously. My back hit the wall, my arms at my side. His hands came down at the side of my head, trapping me on both sides. I felt his body press against mine, and his mouth on my neck, barely touching it, I gulped.

"There's going to be a party tomorrow night." He whispered.

"S-so what." I said.

"After I announce to the entire court that you are my new pet," He leaned down and licked the side of my neck. "I shall take you." My eyes widened.

"Take me like how???" He put one of his hands between my legs and started to rub softly.

"_Take_ you." I pushed him away again.

"H-have...have you lost your damn mind???"

"No my sweet." He inhaled my scent. "You have no idea how much I need you right now." I shivered as he placed his hands at my waist. The feeling was making me anxious of what he would do next. "Despite what you think o me, Kagome." His face was so close to mine. I could feel him tilt my head up slightly. My eyes were on his, his lips grazed mine. "I love you." He groaned, finally pressing his lips on mine, in a heated kiss. I gasped at what he said and how he would touch and kiss me. As he was about to deepen the kiss...

"Inuyasha, sweetie, where have you been???" We parted, and I heard him grown in annoyance. Who the hell was she, and why is Inuyasha annoyed???

"What are you doing here,_Kikyo._" I gasped. I'm in deep shit now, That's the bitch Sango told me about.

_Inuyasha's POV_

"What are you doing here, Kikyo???" I asked very rudely. Most of you might be wondering why. Honestly, Kikyo is an easy little crazy wench. She's been after me for over.....four hundred years. She told me she understands the first time I rejected her, then chased all women away. But, I guess that's my punishment for fucking her for hundreds of years and pushing her aside. Oh well.

"I just wanted to see how my Yashie- sweetie poo is doing." I growled at that disgraceful name. I was about to comment when I saw Kagome laughing at me. She was laughing so hard, that she practically fell on the floor holding her gut.

"Ha ha ha, that's such a cute name." She laughed. "Yeah, right. Look at the big bad Yashie- sweetie poo." She continued laughing at me. I didn't like it. I grabbed her by the shoulder roughly, picking her up, and leaned down to her ear.

"Do you want me to reschedule our plans for tonight." She stopped laughing. She knew what I was talking about, for her eyes widened.

"No thanks." She said.

"Keep it up, and I just might do that." Kikyo was glaring daggers at her. I didn't like it at all. No one should be glaring at my sweet pet. I wrapped my arms around Kagome, protectively, and started kissing on her neck.

"Um...Yashie- sweetie." I grunted a 'what' and continued to lick and kiss on Kagome. I knew she was enjoying it, because she was smiling as she was trying to resist.

"INUYASHA!!!!" Kikyo finally yelled.

"What???" I groaned out.

"Who. Is. That.???" She asked, pointing at Kagome. I looked down at her to see, she wasn't scared at all. She crossed her arms, to see if Kikyo would do something. I held my beautiful pet tighter, making her more relaxed.

"She's none of your concern, Kikyo." I kissed Kagome's cheek.

"I'm just wondering what are you doing with a...." She looked at Kagome, not impressed in the slightest. "...a little, not very attractive, baby mortal." I was about to say something when Kagome pushed out of my arms and walked a little closer to Kikyo.

"First of all, Madame Bitch," She said in a calm voice. "I think it is best not to call me names because I am way stronger than I look. You might get yourself hurt with your messed up hair, face, and whorish body." I gawked at how sexy she looked. Defending herself like that is a definite turn on for me. "I didn't say shit to you. Just because Inuyasha doesn't want a nasty slut like you, doesn't mean you can come at me any kind of way. So what I'm a mortal, I can give Inuyasha something you can't." Kikyo's fangs grew.

"And what would that be, little girl."

"A good time." That got her mad.

"What are you saying?? I can't give Inuyasha a good time?!?!?"

"With a nasty pussy like yours, who's looking for a good time in there."

"I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!" Kikyo lunched at Kagome, but I pushed Kagome out of the way and grabbed Kikyo's neck, lifting her of the ground.

"Don't you **ever** in life, think about hurting my pet." I dropped her, and she inhaled as much air as possible.

"Y-you p-pet." I smirked.

"That's right. She's mine." I grabbed Kagome's leash, yanking her back to her feet. "And I suggest you not touch what is mine." I walked away, Kagome following, Kikyo crying, but I didn't care.

When we got to my room, I tossed Kagome on the bed, making her mad again. I just love it when I make her mad. I locked the door, to make sure we weren't disturbed. If we were, I'd just might have to kill someone.

"What is it now???" She asked.

"You do realize that you will be punished for this." She shivered.

"M-me??? But, what did I do???" You didn't do anything my pet, I just love punishing you.

"You caused a fight. You were suppose to be quiet and let me handle it." I walked closer to her, and she moved back.

"W- wha...b-but... how was I suppose to know that." I crawled on the bed, kissing her stomack all the way up to her neck.

"I don't know, ask me."

"B-but-"

"Shhh. No more excuses." I unzipped her top and started kissing between those beautiful breast of hers. "Just take the punishment. We will both enjoy it." Honestly, I want her to enjoy this as much as I will. I don't want her to fight me anymore. I love her too much.

"Inuyasha, don't do this."

"Shhh, I told you I will take you tomorrow pet." I slice the thong she was wearing. "I just want to have fun with you though."


	10. Know Your Place

_Recall: _

_Inuyasha's POV_

_"B-but-"_

_"Shhh. No more excuses." I unzipped her top and started kissing between those beautiful breasts of hers. "Just take the punishment. We will both enjoy it." Honestly, I want her to enjoy this as much as I will. I don't want her to fight me anymore. I love her too much._

_"Inuyasha, don't do this."_

_"Shhh, I told you I will take you tomorrow pet." I slice the thong she was wearing. "I just want to have fun with you though."_

Chapter 10: Know Your Place

Sesshomaru's POV

Inuyasha grabbed his pet by the arm, very harshly. I cared not, but the fact that my pet wanted to interfere was not amusing to me what so ever. Rin ran to the wench, in an attempt to save her, but I ran in front of her, to stop her efforts.

"Mind yours, Rin." My claws grew, as I glided my hand across her soft skin. She shook her head.

"Please, don't do this. You've done enough damage." I growled, then slapped her face.

"How dare you resist me." She held her cheek, which now left a mark. She mumbled something that I could barely hear. "Say it again, bitch." I said.

"Fuck you asshole." That made me pissed off. I grabbed her by her arm, leaving Miroku to his pet, and dragged her to my room, where she shall receive her punishment. I shall enjoy this with great pleasure. And she will learn who her master is.

The whole time she was struggling to get away from me. I didn't like it. To have the one I care for, try and run away from me. It was depressing, but I dare not show my emotions. That was one of the biggest mistakes I did around her. Now I'm this, someone that has been worshipped for centuries, is in love with a human mortal, and keeps her for my own pleasure. Despite what she may say, I know she loves me. That's why I refuse to let her go.

We get to my room, and I immediately grab her hair and slap her. She screams a little. Something so sad to others gives me amusement and brings me joy. I don't know why I continue to hurt her so, but I enjoy doing it. Rin deserves this anyways. I look down at he to see her trying to crawl away from me. I smirk and walk closer to her.

"Get the hell away from me." She said boldly. It made me angry to see her stand up to me. After all the pain, and love I gave her, she still hasn't broke. Rin then stood up, barely, but she was up. This was really starting to piss me off. "I'm…fucking… done with this!!!" She said. "You torture me, you hurt me, raped me and hell you'll probably kill me next. You know what, just kill me and get it over with. Just get me the hell away from you. I don't fear death any more, but it will make me sick if I have to go back to bed with you and see your sorry face."

It made me absolutely furious that Rin would say something like this to me. I couldn't control my emotions; I was just so pissed off by this sudden outburst. In a flash, I pin her to the wall by her neck, almost cutting off her circulation. Tried ripping my hand off, but all I did was bleed. I paid it no mind; it will heal in a few seconds.

"You little bitch." I said calmly, but aggressively. "You dare say something like that to me." She attempted to push me away.

"Dare me and I'll do it again." She struggled out. I growled, releasing my hold on her neck. She inhaled deeply, trying to get as much air into her lungs.

"You're trying my patients bitch." I clawed at her clothes, making them tear. She now stood clothes less in front of me. "Which I have little of."

She tried to cover herself using her arms. I held them down against the wall, soon claiming her lips with mine in the process. She struggled and screamed as I pushed my tongue inside her sweet mouth. I groaned at the delicious taste, and held her tighter. She moaned slightly, making me grind myself against her in need. My God, I just feel like fucking the hell out of her right now. Not that I'm having any doubts because I am going to take her, no matter what she says and if she struggles or not. But, I know how to fix the struggling.

I broke the kiss, looking into her eyes, filled with tears. She sobbed slightly, the most wonderful sound I'd ever heard in a while from her.

"Be thankful that I'm not as forceful as I was the other night." Rin turned her head in shame; I love her so much, yet she can't seem to understand the life that a pet must live. It angers me that she is just a mere mortal, and I have grown this affection. Ever since I took her innocence, she was always in my mind. Her blood was the only thing I desired to taste. Her scent was the only thing I desired to smell. Her flesh was the only thing I desired to feel. She was in my blood, and there was nothing neither she nor I could do about it.

I could slightly hear Rin's sobs. I placed her wrists above her head with one hand, and wiped her tears away from her face with the other hand. She started to calm down, it made me relieved. And now, I shall attempt to get rid of this pain between my legs.

"You are not leaving me Rin, ever. I love you too much for you to do that to me. I'll fucking **kill** you before I let you walk away from me again. And it won't be quick and easy. It will be cruel…" I took my claws and glided it across the side of her pale neck. They started to glow bright green. "…painful…" I slowly cut her deeply, making her wince in pain. Blood started to come out."…so bad that you'll beg for death. Maybe even take your own life." I took some of the blood with my fingers, and licked it away. Her blood is so sweet; I just love it.

The poison started to take its effect. But it's not really a painful poison, no. It gives what the humans would call…_ecstasy_. Only it's not as complicated, or painful. Her vision won't be blurry, but she'll still be confused. I want my little Rin to enjoy this, and I don't want her to struggle. The downfall about this is that, she shall remember everything when she wakes up. Rin was starting to look dizzy. She looked around the room, and then looked at me.

"Y-you did something. What did you do to me???" She said. I smirked at her.

"My beautiful Rin." I whispered to her, slowly releasing her hands from my grasp. Rin stared into my eyes, as I backed away from her. "How do you feel, pet??" I asked. She continued to look around, some what looking confused.

"Strange." She finally said. I slowly took off my shirt, revealing to her my toned body. I chuckled as she eyed my abs.

"Is there something you like??" I asked playfully. Instead of answering, she walked closer to me. She then placed her soft hands on my abs, slowly feeling my body. I shivered at her touch, wanting so badly to pounce on her and fuck her into the ground. She looked at my suspiciously, something that she wasn't suppose to do.

"You did something to me." She stated, continuing to feel my body.

"Yes." I inhaled her scent, instantly making me hard.

"I hate you with a passion." She whispered softly. I stroked her cheek, and then went down to those beautiful breasts of her.

"Then stop." I gently squeezed them, making her moan in pleasure.

"Never." Rin grabbed my hair and slammed her lips against mine. I was taking in by surprise by her action, but went with it anyways, and kissed her back. She moaned as our tongues battled against each other. Not liking that I was winning, she started to suck on my top lip, I sucked on her bottle. She tasted so sweet. I bit down, causing the skin to break, and blood spilled out. I sucked it up quickly, tasting more of her warm blood. She did seem fazed by it at all.

I then picked her up and placed her on the bed. Rin aggressively tried to kiss my lips again, but I held her down.

"Stay right here pet. I'll return shortly." I said, then I leaned down and sucked on her bottom lip. I soon released her and went to my closet to retrieve something.

When I came back, I held in my hand some rope, and a blindfold. Rin looked at me and smiled, very seductively. I loved it, soon very anxious to play with her.

"Must you tie me up, Sesshomaru??" She asked me. I pecked her on the lips, then grabbed one of her wrists and tied it to the bedpost.

"Of course, my beautiful pet." I said, tying the other one as well. "And you are to address your master as Lord Sesshomaru."

"B-but…" I smirked.

"Well, if you don't want your release then-"

"Forgive me, my Lord. I did not mean to upset you." I chuckled then placed the blindfold around her eyes. She licked her lips, making me even harder.

"I'm going to feed from you, my Rin. Then I shall fuck that little tight cunt of yours. The blindfold is so you won't see what I'm doing to you. I just want you to feel it. Do I make myself clear???" I nipped her ear, waiting for a response.

"Yes my Lord." She whispered.

_**(If you don't wanna read the nasty stuff {lol}…. I'm telling you now stop reading it, k)**_

I kissed her neck, all the way down until I was between those two breasts of her. She gasped as I took one of her nipples and sucked on it. My teeth pierced her slightly, making her moan out to me in need. I sucked on her nipple hard, biting down on it a couple times. I massaged the other one with my hand. I then bit down very hard, sucking some of her blood away from her body. She didn't seem to mind, and even if she did, I wouldn't care.

I then kissed her back up to her neck, and licked all the way up her chin. Rin seemed tense for a moment, as if waiting to see what I was going to do next.

"Relax, pet." I whispered. "I'm almost done feeding, then I shall give you the pleasure you desire."

"P-please… hurry." My teeth grew longer. Hearing her beg for me was sending me off the edge. With great force, I bite down on her neck, and suck more of her wonderful blood. It was starting to become quite messy, but I didn't care. The maid will clean it up later.

I spread her legs and inserted my fingers inside of her, making her moan out in pleasure. I went slowly at first, to enjoy the feel of her, then I sped up. I was going to drive Rin crazy. Her hips rose up, trying to meet my thrust desperately. I was definitely enjoying this. I felt her muscles tighten up, she was going to release soon. I stopped, making her whimper and whine for me.

"My Lord, please don't stop." She begged.

"I'm not pet." I took out my fingers. Then, I unzipped my pants and pulled out my very hard cock. I coated her juices on it, lubricating it slightly. "Spread your legs wider my Rin." She did as she was told. I then pushed into her tight passage, going as hard and fast as I could. She moaned out and tried to meet my thrust. But I was much faster then a mortal.

"My Lord." She moaned out. My teeth started to grow again. I fucked her harder and faster, making the bed rock.

"Moan for me again my pet." She did, making me go even faster and deeper. I loved this woman. It wasn't very long until I finally came inside of me, thinking of all the things I'd do to her throughout the night. I then took off her blindfold and kissed her lips.

"You were wonderful pet." She smiled, looking into my eyes.

"I still want you my Lord. Please take me again." I kissed her lips once more. This was going to be a long night. Pity, when she wakes up, she's going to curse me out. The good part about it is, I'll have to punish her if she does.


	11. Night of Fun

_Recall: Sesshomaru's POV_

"_My Lord." She moaned out. My teeth started to grow again. I fucked her harder and faster, making the bed rock._

"_Moan for me again my pet." She did, making me go even faster and deeper. I loved this woman. It wasn't very long until I finally came inside of me, thinking of all the things I'd do to her throughout the night. I then took off her blindfold and kissed her lips._

"_You were wonderful pet." She smiled, looking into my eyes._

"_I still want you my Lord. Please take me again." I kissed her lips once more. This was going to be a long night. Pity, when she wakes up, she's going to curse me out. The good part about it is, I'll have to punish her if she does._

Chapter 11: Night of Fun

_Inuyasha's POV_

I stepped out onto the balcony and looked up at the violet sky. The bright orange moon was out, meaning that tonight was the new night. Tonight was the night of the party; the night when I finally take my lovely Kagome. I smile at the thought of being inside of her, pounding her as she screams for me to continue. I anticipated for tonight to come and now it is here.

I walk over to Kagome, who was still sleeping from our, 'activities' from the previous night. Man, did she taste delicious. My teeth started to grow and my eyes started to bleed red. No not yet, if I even have one ounce of her blood right now, in my time of need, I might take her sooner than I think. But, there is a reason why I won't take her now.

It's mostly a pride thing, really. I can picture it, even now. I announce to the whole court that Kagome is my new pet. They look at her beauty in awe. The women hiss and curse, knowing that I did not choose them. The men growl and bare their fangs, for they cannot taste the sweet blood she has to offer, or feel her soft skin that only I can touch. I lick my dry lips, wanting so badly to taste her. I sit down on the bed, watching her sleep peacefully. That was the only thing I could do all night. I didn't sleep a wink, her scent and heart beat kept me up. Instead, I watched her, caressing her cheek every now and then. Combing her hair with my fingers. Softly kissing her body, just to release the tension I have.

Kagome suddenly started to stir around; she was waking up. Excellent I love to see those beautiful brown eyes looking at me. I leaned down and kissed her lips. She made a squeal in surprise, before I released her. I looked at her, and she looked at me. She still had the innocent little look. I love that about her.

"Good morning my sweet." I said. She didn't respond, she just glared at me. I chuckled softly. "Won't you ever give up that cold attitude of yours??" Her glare did not fade.

"Only if I don't have to see your sorry face again." I nodded my head a few times then gripped her chin with my hand.

"I guess we're gonna have to find another way around that cold attitude. Cause I'm not going any where, pet." My eyes glowed red. I laughed as she started to panic.

"Fear not, pet. I can not feed on you for the moment." She let out a breath of relief. "I have to wait until I'm inside this body of yours." My lips pressed against her creamy neck. She tensed up, but I didn't care. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. It made me pissed that someone was interrupting me once again.

"Enter." I yelled pushing Kagome away from me. A maid entered, looking scared, she should be cause if this isn't important, I'm gonna kill her. "What the fuck do you want??"

"L-Lord Sesshomaru needs your assistance." She said, scared like shit.

"Tell him to wait, fuck." She nodded and left. I turned my attention to Kagome. The mad face she was making was making me crave for her even more. I walked towards her, she tried backing away but I grabbed her hair. "It seems we have to wait a bit longer love." I traced her neck with my tongue nice and slow, causing her to shiver. "A maid shall come in later and lead to the dressing room so you can get ready for the party. Until then my sweet." I captured her tempting lips with mine, tasting every inch of her mouth soon releasing her. I'd see her at the party… then after the party…. seeing, feeling…tasting her body.

* * *

_Kagome's POV_

After the bastard left the room, I wiped my lips with my arm, trying to get the feel of his lips off mine. Disgusting creature, I can't believe that he will have me submissive by the time the night is over. I lay my head down on the pillow and stare at the ceiling. The sheets feel cold against my naked flesh, and the room was filled with darkness, making me anxious to know of the night's events. Even though I knew what would happen in a few hours. I wrapped my arms around myself, never thinking I'd loose my innocence like this. There was a knock at the door, interrupting my thoughts.

"Who is it??" I asked, wrapping the sheets around my body.

"It's your maid, Shiori."

"Oh… I guess u can come in." She entered, with a raggedy dress in her hands. Well it was better than that whore outfit.

"Here miss. Put this on and follow me to the dressing room." I put the dress on with no complaint. It could be a worse. "Are you ready??" She asked. I nodded in response. "Ok follow me." She led me out the room and into the hallway. Like the room, it was also dark and full of excitement. I heard some murmuring down stairs and assumed that some people were already here. No doubt they can smell my blood, being a human after all.

Pretty soon… we ended up in the dressing room. It was beautiful and big. The walls were a light gold color with an Arabic print on the ceiling. The carpet was a deep blood red and soft to walk on. I looked around a while longer, admiring the beauty.

"Kagome??" I heard someone call out in surprise. I turned around to see who it was.

"Rin…" She looked awful. She had tore, raggedy clothes like I did. Her hair was uncombed and messy. She had welt marks along her arms legs and stomach. Not to mention all of the bite marks she had. Just looking at he was making me angry enough to kill somebody, and I had a few people in mind. I slowly approached her and gave her a hug. She winced a little I immediately released her. "What did he do to you??"

"We fucked." She said. I looked at her with disbelief.

"You mean… you let him???" She snorted.

"Don't be ridiculous. He did something to me so I wouldn't fight back." She looked away. "But, I remember every single detail."

"It's gonna be ok." Shiori came to us with a rack of gowns. I looked around again. "Where's Sango??" I asked her.

"Master Miroku informed me that he would dress his own slave. A maid is currently waiting to do her hair and make up after the master is done cleaning her." I stuck my tongue out in disgust, glad that Inuyasha didn't clean me. But it's best if I didn't ask anything else.

After we bathed, Rin and I went to our make up artist and hair stylist. The make up artist did a good job getting rid of our bruises, saying that they aren't hidden they are actually gone. And she was right. Rin had her hair in a small ponytail on top of her head and the rest down curling over her shoulders. I had spiral curls with a little body to it.

"Ok." Shiori turned to the dressers. "Red for Kagome and orange for Rin."

"Wait a second." Rin spoke up. "Can't we at least pick our own dresses and colors??? I wanted white."

"Yeah, and I want green." I said agreeing with her.

"Forgive me my ladies. But, that was the order I have received. If I don't comply with the order, I could be killed and you two shall be punished." Rin shivered obviously scared.

"Never mind." I said as she showed us our choices. The dresses were just making me angrier. If the top didn't have cleavage, the bottom was short or see-through. If the bottom was decent, the top was showing to much. Finally, I picked a halter-top that came out and stopped at mid-thigh. Rin was a spaghetti strap that stopped below her butt. We were finally finished.

"Follow me please." Shiori said. As we left the dressing room, I could already see some people gathered around in the hallway. That must mean the party already started and we were heading to the main hall… where those bastards might be. She pushed the door open and as I said, it led to the main hall. Unfortunately for us, over a hundred bloodthirsty vampires were inside. Some were looking at us with a hungry or lustful stare, men of course.

"This is weird. I heard Rin say.

"I know." I turned to face her, but she was gone. "That's even weirder." Then I felt arms going around my waist, and a cold nose on my neck, inhaling my scent.

"You smell so good." The person, who I knew was Inuyasha, grinded his hips from behind me. I just wanted to melt away. "If I didn't have self control, I'd fuck you in front of everyone." He whispered in my ear. I turned my head away from him.

"Inuyasha." I head another voice… an unpleasant voice. We turned to see who the person was.

"Ah… Naraku, so glad you could make it." Naraku… as deadly as that name sounds the face looks deadlier. He was handsome with red eyes and long black hair, but there was something about him that had me wondering if we ever met.

"I take it this is your new toy." He licked his lips and added a smile. It made me bawl up my hand into a fist. Something about it just made me want to punch him. But Inuyasha had his arm around me, I wasn't gonna have time to punch him.

"Yes it is, but I plan on making it official tonight." I felt Inuyasha kiss my cheek, but my angry eyes were only occupied on Naraku's deadly ones.

"Well, I hope you share." Before Inuyasha could respond, Naraku walked away. I was seriously considering going after him, but Inuyasha turned me around his eyes pure gold and beautiful. I couldn't help but stare at them.

"Don't." He growled. "He's dangerous, you don't know what you're getting into."

"But-" He kissed my lips, making me loose my train of thought. It was unexpectedly soft and sweet, leaving me gaping. Inuyasha smirked at my reaction.

"My sweet little bitch." That word got me so mad. I was about to yell when…

"KAGOME!!!" Some one shouted getting mine, and everyone else's attention.

"What now." I growled out, Inuyasha the only one hearing me. We both tuned and in the middle of the floor, stood Kikyo, with two small swords in her hand.

"I challenge you to a duel!! Winner gets Inuyasha!!!" I was about to burst out laughing.

"Are you kidding??? You can have him-" Inuyasha covered my mouth so I couldn't finish the sentence, He might get embarrassed.

"What is the meaning of this Kikyo???" He asked. "You know that no one can possibly beat you, and no one has in over hundreds of years." Yeah, I felt offended at him saying that I couldn't take her.

"That's right my love. Which is why this is perfect. And you and I know as well as every vampire in this room, that once a challenge is made, there's no going back unless they wish for death." My jaw dropped.

"What the fuck, bitch?!?!" I screamed. Inuyasha sighed.

"Well Kagome??" He said.

"Death sounds nice-" He covered my mouth again.

"You hear that Inu love. She already admits defeat. There's no hope for her." I looked at this bitch as if she was crazy, she probably is. I pushed Inuyasha away and walked a couple of feet near her.

"Oh really?? Then I accept." She smiled.

"Excellent."


	12. The Fights to Remember

_Recall: "What is the meaning of this Kikyo?" He asked. "You know that no one can possibly beat you, and no one has in over hundreds of years." Yeah, I felt offended at him saying that I couldn't take her._

_"That's right my love. Which is why this is perfect. And you and I know as well as every vampire in this room, that once a challenge is made, there's no going back unless they wish for death." My jaw dropped._

_"What the fuck, bitch?" I screamed. Inuyasha sighed._

_"Well Kagome?" He said._

_"Death sounds nice-" He covered my mouth again._

_"You hear that Inu love. She already admits defeat. There's no hope for her." I looked at this bitch as if she was crazy, she probably is. I pushed Inuyasha away and walked a couple of feet near her._

_"Oh really? Then I accept." She smiled._

_"Excellent."_

Chapter 12: The Fights to Remember

_Kagome's POV_

As soon as the word left her mouth, Kikyo swung one of her swords, in an attempt to slice my neck. Luckily, I dodged it by twirling around and landing on a table; the vampires that were around the table moved away. So they wouldn't get caught in the middle. But as soon as I turned to face her, with her vampire speed, she threw one of her swords at me…. but I turned my head away and caught it with one hand. I looked at Kikyo, with no hint of fear in my eyes. But, her eyes were clouded with hate and anger. I jumped off the table and started to slowly walk towards her.

"That wasn't really fair." I teased, as we started to circle each other. Everyone was staring at us, anxious to know who would win. I think they were aiming towards Kikyo so I'd be the next victim on the dinner menu. Well, all except Inuyasha. He looked mad as hell.

"Who said I was fair, little girl?" She asked, baring her fangs at me. As we circled each other, I thought it would be a good idea to study my opponent. Kikyo's hair was out and straight. Her head was up and her eyes were looking dead at me, as if to see what kind of move I was going to make. Her nails were very long, and her hand was gripping her sword. Not to mention she was growling…did she honestly think she was scaring me? Suddenly, Kikyo sprinted toward me, with her sword raised in the air and tried to get me in one blow, but I went down on one knee and stopped it. Doing a handstand, I hit her across the face with my foot. She falls back in shock. I twirl around a couple times and land on my feet. The back of her hand was on her face, as if trying to relieve the pain. She relieved it to show a rather large bruise the size of an apple. She glared at me, her eyes turning red.

"You're gonna pay for that." She said. I snorted.

"Yeah, I'm sure." She ran up to me again, this time she made it seem like she was going to hit me with the sword, but as so as I tried to block it, she kicked me from under my legs making me fall. After that, she tried to stab my stomach, but I kick her, then the sword out of her hand. She ran after it, but I grabbed some of her hair, and forced her down. As soon as she fell, I was kicked in the stomach, next thing I knew I didn't have a sword either. It was next to Kikyo's on the other side of the room. I turned to her again, only to be clawed in the stomach and kicked in the head. I backed away from her, clutching my stomach. She was a lot stronger then I thought.

Now I was panting, and not really in a fighting mood any more, now that blood was pouring out of me. I could tell that most of the vampires were enjoying my scent as if I was dinner…I hate to disappoint them though, because that's never gonna happen. I was surprise to see that Kikyo didn't look affected at all, which was king of making me nervous.

"What's the matter?" She asked. "Getting tired?"

"Just getting started." I responded. This time, I ran at her and attempted to punch her, but she ducked and grabbed my neck, lifting me up in the air.

"Kind of slow there mortal." She said. I lifted a fist and punched her; she let go for a moment. As soon as I tried again, she swung my arm around my back.

"After you die…" She whispered. "…Inuyasha will belong to me, and I'll use your blood to bathe in." I could really care less on who had Inuyasha, but I'd be damn if some vampire whore used my blood to bathe in. Not liking this at all, I lift my leg and kick her in the jaw. She lets go immediately, looking really pissed now. I, however, land on my butt, holding my arm in pain. She then tries to pounce on me, but I lift my legs, making her fall and I hurriedly get on top of her. Noticing that my sword was now next to me, I raise it to her neck, about to cut down…then stopped to look at her. Now she was panting heavily, and she was sweating. I really think she fears death; otherwise, she would have tried to get me off of her.

"Looks like you loose." I say, bringing the sword deeper on her neck. "I really don't want to kill you though." I stand up and spin the sword around. "You're not worth it." I start to walk away, but as soon as I turned my back, I saw Kikyo's shadow grab the forgotten sword and attempted to kill me. But, I twist around and stop the blow, then punch her again. This time when she falls I stabbed her. Everyone gasped, thinking that I killed her…but I was a couple inches away from her heart. I did that on purpose though. Something was telling me it wasn't the right moment to kill her…at least not yet. Kikyo was staring at me in shock. As if wondering how I was able to do this to her. Blood was starting to come out of her mouth. Perhaps it was because I was too close to her heart.

"A couple inches more and you're dead." I said going a little deeper. "Take the hint this time and back down…next time, you're turning to ashes." I jam the sword out of her, and walk back to Inuyasha. One by one vampires are clapping. I started to look around, very confused. I was sure that they were on Kikyo's side.

Inuyasha came out of nowhere, wrapped his arms around me and kissed my lips very passionately. I let out a really loud moan, which I will kill myself for later. As soon as he broke the kiss, he stared into my eyes in a loving way.

"I'm so glad you are alright, my sweet." He said.

"Well you shouldn't underestimate me." I said. He smiled kissed me again. I really don't know why I'm letting him, but it's starting to annoy me.

"Attention everyone." He yelled out, getting everyone's attention. Kind of embarrassing since I'm right next to him, and everything. "This really is a special night. Not only does this mortal beside me live after an amazing duel." I sneered. It wasn't that big. "But, I'm also happy to announce that I'm claiming her as mine before the orange moon rises." As soon as he said that, everyone started to clap again. I looked to see Kikyo glare at me one last time before that creepy guy; Naraku escorted her out the door. I couldn't place my finger on it, but there was something about him that tightens my jaw. Wait a minute…the big orange moon…it meant the morning. My eyes widened as I looked at him.

"You were serious?" I whispered.

"Of course." He responded, shaking a vampire's hand.

"I thought it was just a scare." He looked at me again.

"Oh it was, but it was also a fact." I felt like screaming at him, but instead, I just walked away. Suddenly he grabbed my upper arm, stopping me. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" I snatched my arm away.

"I'm taking a walk." I said walking again. This time he didn't stop me.

I walked out the dining hall. I really didn't know where I was going, but I know I needed to get away from that asshole before I break something besides his neck. I can't believe that asshole is going to claim me as his little toy. He already has me here against my will, I mean what more could her want right now?

"Kagome." I heard someone say. I turned around to see Rin.

"Oh, hey Rin." I said as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Are you ok? You're still bleeding." She motioned for Shiori to come over with that bottle she used to help our bruises to heal in minutes.

"Why are you even out here?" Rin asked, taking the bottle and pouring it on a rag. I winced as she placed it on my stomach. "Some vampire could come and mistake you for a fresh meal." I snorted.

"Yeah right. After that whole ordeal, I don't think so."

"What possessed you to take her offer anyways?" I shrugged.

"She had it coming to her, Rin. I didn't like what she said at all." She nodded.

"Yeah, you never really were ok with bullies. Then again who is?" She then hugged me again. "Just promise me next time that you will be more careful. And don't do anything like that."

"I promise to be careful, but I don't know about the second part." She sighed.

"We'll talk about it later." She looked back in the dining hall. "I have to go back before Sesshomaru realizes that I'm gone."

"Ok, I'll be in my room." We hugged each other one more time before we went our separate ways.

As I passed by a room, I could have sworn I heard that bitch's voice saying something about me. I stopped at the room for a moment to hear what was going on.

"I can't believe I lost to that fucking mortal, Naraku." She said. I was right.

"Indeed. I was surprised as well. She certainly as her mother's strength." I looked confused. How the hell does he know my mother? The conversation suddenly made me interested. This might be like the only time I get to know who this guy is.

"Dear brother, how would you know her mother?" She asked. Ew, they're related.

"In due time, little sister. But I must say, that was one delicious mortal. Perhaps her daughter tastes just as good." Ok, now I seriously wanted to fuck him up. How dare he talk about my mother like that; how does he even know her?

"Disgusting Naraku. You laid with her mother?" If this fool says yes…

"No…" That's what I thought. "…But I wanted to." I'm a kill this ass hole.

"This still doesn't explain how you know her." He paused. I was waiting for an answer when I felt a tickle in my nose.

"Well I remember-" I sneezed. He paused again. I could hear him sniff around. "Someone is listening to us." DAMIT! I heard footsteps walking to the door. I was so sure that I got caught when I felt someone lift me up and drag me away in the nick of time.

* * *

_Naraku's POV_

I looked out the door. I saw no one, but the pleasuring smell of fresh blossoms and wild cherries told me it was the mortal. I wanted so desperately to run after her and use her for my own pleasures, but I'd have to wait another night. One were there are not that many vampires so I won't cause a scene. I took one final big whiff of her scent then closed the door.

"Who was it Naraku?" Kikyo asked.

"No one important." She placed her hands on her hips.

"Well, are you going to tell me how you know that bitches mother or aren't you?" I smirked.

"Later, I promise." I want the mortal to here about how I killed her parents….

* * *

_Kagome's POV_

I was carried up the stairs and into a room, and then I heard a lock. I started to get worried now. Finally, the stranger put me down.

"Inuyasha." I gasped. Well, he sure did look mad. I groaned. "What I do now?" He punched next to my head, making me flinch away.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from Naraku?" He asked.

"It wasn't my fault. I was trying to get away from you when-" He interrupted me by bring his hands on my hips and pushing himself against me.

"Oh you were, were you?" Oops. Oh whatever.

"Yes I was, actually." His hands started to go up my stomach to my breasts.

"And why was that?" I pushed him away.

"Because you fucking annoy me that's why." I tried to walk away from him, but he turned me around and slapped me, making me fall on the floor. I was already weak from fighting Kikyo and now I'm going to be weak from fighting him. Inuyasha lifted me back up, and then slammed me into the wall. He then grabbed my hair and exposed my neck.

"I only annoy you because you are the most disobedient wench I have ever encountered." He softly licked between my breasts all the way up to my chin. "Although your resistance makes you very desirable, you tasty little bitch." He groaned, throwing me on the floor. I tried to crawl away from him, but he landed on top of me. I struggled to push him off of me, but no luck. Instead, he took both of my wrists in one and hand pinned them down above me. His other hand was slicing my dress. I was at his mercy.

"Let me go!" I yelled out, trying as hard as I can for him to release me.

"Never." Inuyasha whispered, softly biting my bottom lip. "It has to be done tonight." My dress was now completely off. I cursed that those maids didn't give me a bra to cover my breasts away from him. "Do you know how long I've been waiting for this?" He left opened mouth kisses along my neck, going down my breasts and sucking on one. I tried to get him off, but it I was only bucking into him. I fucking hate him. I managed to some how get one hand free, and punch him in the face, and then I kicked him away with my feet.

"Well keep waiting asshole." I said. Inuyasha growled in annoyance, as he slapped me again several times before he pushed me on the bed and straddled my hips.

"Stop fighting me bitch." He then stripped himself of his shirt. "All it does is make me want you more."

"Fuck you." He slapped me again.

"Don't worry I will." My eyes widened at the statement. Then he grabbed my hair and kissed me hard on the lips. I moaned out as I felt his tongue invade my mouth. I then felt his fingers rubbing between my legs. "So wet for me already." He smirked, taking my panties off and throwing them across the room. I moaned loudly as he started to lick my pussy.

"Stop!" I screamed out loudly, trying to kick him away, but he held my legs down.

"I'm not going to stop, nor do you want me to." He said, continuing. "You're mine, my sweet delicious pet." His tongue started to go inside of me deeper and deeper. I was starting to really enjoy this, but I didn't want to.

"I fucking hate you." He stopped and bit my inner thigh. Blood started to gush out, as he sucked it away. I was still dripping wet, which was a problem.

"It really doesn't matter at this point." My eyes widened as he started to unzip his pants, revealing his…rather large cock.

"Oh God no." I panic, trying to desperately to crawl away from him.

"Oh yes." He grabbed my hips and started grinding against me. "I'm going to fuck the hell out of you." I started to buck against him, liking how it felt. "You want me to fuck you don't you?" He asked. I refused to answer; hell I refused to even look at him. I felt him spread my legs wider while kissing my neck.

"Please don't do this to me." He stopped and looked into my eyes.

"I've done nothing…yet." He smirked. God, do I hate that smirk. I then noticed something that I didn't like at all. The more I try to struggle away from him, the less I actually do. I'm starting to wonder if he put another spell on me…or if I'm doing this from my own will. It seemed like I was barely pushing him away, what's wrong with me? Inuyasha started kissing my neck once again. I couldn't help but let out a soft moan, only adding the fact that I was enjoying this torture.

"Kagome," I here him moan out softly. "You have no idea how much I love you." I gasped. Even though he is evil, and wants me only for his own pleasures…I can't help myself blush every time he whispers that he loves me. Suddenly, I felt something hard feel like its about to enter me. Knowing exactly what it was, I tried to push away more desperately.

"Please," I begged. "Don't do this."

"NO!" Inuyasha shouted going deeper in me. I squeezed my eyes as he whispered into my ear. "It must be tonight…." He finally came to my barrier. I felt that there was nothing else to do but relax. "…I will not loose you…." With a huge thrust, he broke my barrier. I screamed from the huge amount of pain I felt between my legs. "…You belong to me now." I felt him kiss down my neck. His sweet kisses had me moaning in pleasure while he cock thrusting inside me had me gasping in pain. I couldn't stop crying. My virginity was being forced away from me and I was helpless.

"Finally," He groaned against my ear. "I've waited so long for this. For you my sweet Kagome." Even though he was practically raping me, he was going very slow and being very gentle. So gentle to the point where he had me wanting more. Then for some reason I felt him stop, which had me whimpering in need. "What's wrong my sweet?" He asked. "Didn't you want me to stop?" I looked away from him, right now he had me in his control, and all this is new to me so I have no clue on what to do. I then felt him grab my chin then forced me to look at him. "Didn't you?" He asked again, his lips were dangerously close to mine. I shook my head just wanting him to release this pain that I crave for him to take care of. "Is this what you want?" He started to slowly thrust into me…too slow for my liking. I nodded now wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his back. I felt him smirk against my ear. "As you wish, my sweet pet." Inuyasha jammed his lips against mine, letting his tongue wonder inside my mouth as he fucked me. I tried desperately to meet his thrusts but I was still a little weak. I heard Inuyasha chuckle softly. "You want to cum don't you? You want to feel like the woman you are don't you." I nodded. He then stopped again making me frustrated. "Patience pet." He kissed my lips. "You will get your release…if…"

"If what?" I whimpered.

"If you promise to become my loyal sex slave. You promise to never deny me in bed, the table, the bath or anywhere else I decide to take you. You will allow me to sink my fangs into your neck and become mine forever. You don't have to be a vampire to do this, just hand your life over to me." I started to slowly thrust into me again. I moaned out loudly trying to make him go deeper. "Do you promise?" I wasn't really in the state of mind but regardless; I ended up nodding my head anyways. "No." He said confusing me. "Say you promise. Say you want me to do this." I was gonna regret this later.

"Y-yes… I want this. I want you, please." As soon as those words were said, he went faster, wrapping his arms around me. The deeper he went the more I wanted him. I never felt like this in my whole life, that's what was scaring me, the most.

"I feel it coming my sweet. Cum for me pet, do it now." With that said, I let out one final scream before we both came together. He continued to thrust into me a few more times making sure all of his cum was deep inside me. Then I felt him sink his fangs into my neck. My eyes widened as I felt a huge wave of pleasure hit me. I held his head down letting him continue, even letting him take a little bit of my blood. I wanted him to keep going until the pleasure I was feeling went away.

Eventually, Inuyasha stopped and looked into my eyes. I was definitely weak now, out of breath, and regretting every single thing I said and did. Inuyasha smirked as he captured my lips with his, letting me taste all the blood that was in his mouth.

"You're so beautiful my sweet." He said between kisses. I did nothing but kiss him back. He soon broke the kiss and laid me down on the bed, wrapping his arms around me. "Rest now, pet. Tomorrow we'll begin your training." He had me nervous now. I wonder how tomorrow will turn out.


	13. Trainning Day

_Recall: Eventually, Inuyasha stopped and looked into my eyes. I was definitely weak now, out of breath, and regretting every single thing I said and did. Inuyasha smirked as he captured my lips with his, letting me taste all the blood that was in his mouth._

_"You're so beautiful my sweet." He said between kisses. I did nothing but kiss him back. He soon broke the kiss and laid me down on the bed, wrapping his arms around me. "Rest now, pet. Tomorrow we'll begin your training." He had me nervous now. I wonder how tomorrow will turn out._

Chapter 13: Training Day

Kagome's POV

My head was hurting…badly. My body ached in various places, mostly between my legs. My neck was sore, like if nails clogged it. This pain all together was just unbearable. The fact that I was coming back to reality annoyed me. I was annoyed that I was still stuck here in this stupid castle. I was annoyed that the biggest asshole in the world was keeping me here. I was mostly annoyed of the events that took place last night, and what would take place for the rest of my life. I felt a shift on the bed and knew exactly whom it was. I dared not open my eyes. I didn't want to look at him, nor did I want to hear his voice.

"I know you're up my sweet." Fuck…when will Inuyasha leave already? Something told me that was never going to happen when I felt those lips press against the side of my neck.

"Leave me alone." I whispered, turning my head, which was a big mistake since I had a headache. I then heard him chuckle and felt him straddle my hips.

"Come on, Kagome. You aren't still upset about last night are you?"

"Oh of course not, jerk. I enjoyed fighting for my virginity." I said sarcastically.

"You're sarcastic comments are not funny."

"I wasn't trying to be funny. I'm beyond serious."

"But, why would you say that my sweet? And after all the fun we had last night." At this point, I didn't care about my headache or that my eyes were bothering me. I glared into his golden eyes, holding back my pain. His gorgeous body was still uncovered by clothes. I had to hold back my desire to touch his wonderful skin, to lick my lips wanting his to be against mine. I had to remember I still hated him, for what he did to me. Was he really happy about taking my virginity?

"What the hell do you think you asshole?" I asked him, now sitting up as best I could with him being on top of me. "I was a fucking virgin. That was the only thing I had, that I could really cherish, and be proud of. Then you took it from me. How the fuck do you think I feel?" I was pissed; he thinks he can laugh at something like this, like it's a fucking game. Suddenly, I felt my arms pinned to the bed. I struggled, but I already knew I could get so far.

"My sweet pet, I'd think you'd feel honored." My jaw dropped.

"Excuse me?"

"Of all women all over the world, the powerful Inuyasha choose you. I could have chosen a vampire maiden, but I chose a mortal…a slayer none the less."

"I would've rather you chosen another vampire."

"But I didn't."

"Whatever, but how does this effect me? What if I wasn't a virgin or wasn't a slayer for that matter?" He chuckled.

"True, you could have lost your innocence to another mortal, but then I'd have to kill him." I was shocked.

"You'd just kill some random dude?"

"Yeah, what's you're point?" I want to kill him so bad.

"But the guy didn't do anything."

"And, life sucks, don't care moving on." I groaned. He's so exhausting.

"And if I wasn't a slayer, we'd never meet."

"Oh yes we would have, pet. Maybe, you would have been a weakling, and it would be a lot easier to capture you." I shook my head.

"Whatever, I'm through talking."

"As am I." His eyes flashed red. "After all, it's time for your training." My eyes widened. I forgot about the 'training' thing.

"Please don't." I whispered.

"But pet, didn't you promise you'd never deny me."

"I don't give a damn about what I said, I wasn't in the right state of mind."

"It doesn't matter."

"It does too matter. If you weren't touching me the way you were, I would have never of said those things last night."

"True."

"I know, and I'd appreciate it if it never happens again." Inuyasha licked his lips before revealing his fangs.

"I'm afraid that can't happen."

"I'm sorry?"

"After last night, I found this feeling I never knew existed." His hands started to caress my sides. "I'd like to explore it as many times as possible."

"Well I don't want you to."

"I know you may think that, but your body says something else." I glared at him, knowing he was right.

"I don't care."

"Right now, I don't either." His face started to come closer to mine. "I just want you and I want you now." I glared at him, knowing there wasn't really anything else I could do.

"Get away from me." I tried to push him away but he held me down, tightly.

"Let's begin your training pet." His head came down on my neck. It wasn't long before I felt his teeth sunk in, and started to suck blood away. I wanted to scream, I wanted to hit him, hell I even wanted to feel pain, to remind me who I was with, and who I hated. But, all I felt was this big wave of pleasure. I didn't want it, especially from him. He then sat up and looked down at me. A big smile was on his face, and my blood was flowing out of his mouth. "Weird isn't it?" He asked.

"What?" I asked, almost in a daze.

"The fact that you can no longer feel any pain when I feed from you. I can make you either feel pain or pleasure when I feed from your neck. I think it will use it to good use when you are receiving your punishments." He took some of the blood off his chin with his fingers then licked it off. He closed his eyes and moaned at the taste of blood. I couldn't help but stare at him, those beautiful gold eyes that I hate so fucking much yet I can't help but stare. "Do you have any idea how delicious you taste pet?"

"I'd rather not know." I whispered, still feeling the pleasure building up in my stomach. I was desperately trying to make it seem like it was nothing, and I didn't feel a thing, but Inuyasha already knew.

"You can't hide your feelings from me, my sweet."

"I can try."

"Yes you can." I felt him grind his hips against, and I couldn't help but let out a soft moan. "But, it won't work."

"It might."

"I really doubt you can really resist the temptation." I knew he was right, and there was really no use arguing anymore. I mean, look where I'm at now. I get raped, practically enjoy it, and I agree for him to mark me as his stupid little…pet. I'm so not good at this. His lips then crushed against mine in a passionate kiss. I couldn't stop myself from kissing him back. I loved the way his lips felt, soft and moist. He took my wrists and wrapped them around his neck, his lips not leaving mine I held him tightly, I just didn't want to let go. The way his tongue was dancing with mine was like heaven. He was being so gentle. I could tell it was on purpose, in a way so I would enjoy what he was doing. I felt him start to suck on my bottom lip, so I sucked on his top lip. Great, now I'm doing more than I really needed to. I loved it, yet I hated it…does that makes sense? I loved it because of how it felt. It was…amazing; I love it when he kisses me. The electric spark I feel when his lips press against me leaves me breathless. Although the feeling is…sensational, I hate who he is. Inuyasha, the vampire, the killer, the one who took my virginity, and the one I hate. Now my lover, my master, and my nightmare. Inuyasha broke from my lips and started trailing down to my neck. "I'm the only one that owns you." His clawed fingers were playing with my nipple, rolling his thumb around it. "I never want to see another man do this to you. If I do, I'll kill him with you watching, then I'll punish you. Whether it'd be your fault or not."

"But that's not fair."

"Not only is it fair, but I have every right." His head was buried in my hair as he inhaled my scent. "Your beauty is far too tempting. So in a way, it is your fault if someone tries to claim you." Has he lost his mind…again? He's gonna blame me for my looks? What kind of shit is that?

I then felt his fingers glide down between my legs, and start to gently rub me. I whimpered; I just wanted everything to stop. I felt like such a fucking hypocrite. I hated him, yet I was letting him do this to me, and I liked it. Can anyone really understand what I'm feeling, if they understand what I'm going through? I felt one of his fingers push harder inside me, going deeper and deeper.

"P-please." I nearly begged.

"Please what my sweet." He asked staring at me. I wanted him to stop living. I wanted him to stop torturing me. I wanted him to stop looking at me with those beautiful eyes. I wanted him to stop touching me in the right places…but I didn't it want to stop at the same time. I felt a tear slide down my cheek.

"Stop, j-just stop." It seemed like all I was doing was whimpering. I couldn't find my voice. I didn't know what I wanted. I wanted him to stop; yet I wanted him to continue. God, I fucking hate him.

"Shhh." Inuyasha's lips pressed against my ear. I shivered at the feeling. "I know you're confused, and scared. But you must relax my sweet." He let go of my hands. I couldn't push away from him, and I didn't even try. "I'll make sure you enjoy this like I know I will."

"N-no, I don't want to enjoy this. I-" As if to keep me quiet, Inuyasha kissed me on my lips again.

"Shhh… it's ok." He then took his hands and opened my legs more, resting his hips between them. I started to panic. I was still in a little pain from the previous night; there was no way in hell that I was ready to do it again. His lips started kissing my shoulder multiple times. He was trying to calm me down. I hated that it was starting to work. I didn't even notice him start to push inside me until he was already in. I grinded my teeth; It was still hurting as another tear came from my eyes. Did he even care? I felt him push out, then back in. I still felt the pain, but as he kept going, it started to feel slightly better. "Does that feel good?" I heard him ask. I turned my head away from him. I'd fucking kill myself if I answered the question. I could feel that he was pretty close, and I was too. I felt his teeth sink into me; I just can't describe I wonderful the feeling was. It was like the feeling was coming all around. The pleasure started from my stomach then traveled through out my body. I held his head down as he took away more of my body. It felt like hours before I felt my climax quickly approaching, I couldn't hold on much longer. "Don't hold back love." He said releasing my neck and panting. "Let it go." I let out a well-needed scream before I hit my climax; Inuyasha followed soon afterwards. His cum was deep within me, as he continued pushing in and out of me, trying to get as much in as possible. I don't know why, because he can't get me pregnant with out doing some kind of spell. He's a vampire, I'm human…can't happen. I was sweating and out of breathe. I couldn't help it though, but now that the pleasure was over, I realized what I did…again… and started to get pissed off.

"You…" I was about to slap him when he grabbed my wrist.

"Is that anyway to treat your master pet?" Inuyasha started to slowly twist it. I winced a little.

"You're not my fucking master!" I snatched away from him and tried to pounce when he pinned me to the bed. He brought his face closer to mine.

"Aww…that's not what you were saying when I was fucking you, bitch."

"You know I couldn't help myself."

"I know. With my big dick inside you pushing in deeper and deeper…"

"Stop it…"

"You just couldn't help begging like a little whore."

"SHUT UP!" I didn't want to hear him any more. I tried to cover my ears, but his hands gripped my wrists, stopping my movements.

"You just can't resist the pleasure I give you."

"Fuck you bastard!" As soon as the words left my mouth, I was pinned down.

"Again? I'd love to my sweet." Inuyasha flipped me over so I was now on my stomach. I tried to lift myself up, but his whole body was on top of me and I was extremely weak. He buried his head in my neck again and started to inhale my scent.

"Oh God, I love you so much." I blushed. He needs to stop saying things like that before I start thinking he's telling the truth.

"Get off me." I swung my arm around in an attempt to back hand him, but I missed, making him pin me down harder.

"I fucking love it when you rebel against me." As hard as he could, he slapped me on my ass. I'm sure the whole mansion heard how loud I was. I screamed into the pillow, trying to block out the sound. "That means I get to punish you."

"Just leave me alone please."

"I can't do that."

"And why not?"

"Don't ask stupid questions." I felt him dick suddenly push through my ass cheeks, adding more pain. "Any fool would be out of his mind to not have a beauty like this as much as he could." One of his hands came to my breast and started to rub on it while the other held my hip in place. I bit my bottom lip trying to control myself, and to decrease the noise I was making. "Now you try to hide your lust from me." I felt him pull out of me. I was starting to feel more relaxed until he turned me over, facing him. "I don't think so." And then he jammed back inside me. I almost screamed, but I held it back. He started to speed up his pace, making me pant a little faster.

"I fucking can't stand you." I panted out.

"I know, love. It's bothering, but you'll get over the feeling."

"You sure abut that." He chuckled before pressing his lips on mine. I stared to kiss him back. I knew it was on purpose just so he could get a reaction from me.

"Most definitely."

He was about to go back inside me, when there was a knock at the door. I just love it when that happens. He gets so pissed off. "COME IN!" He yelled. He didn't even bother getting up. When the maid stepped in, I felt humiliated. Inuyasha was still on top of me, and we were both still naked. "This better be important." The maid nodded.

"Sesshomaru needs to speak with you before the rest of your guests leave." Inuyasha growled.

"Fine, I'll be right there." She nodded before leaving. He then turned back to me, that lustful stare still in his eyes.

"What are you doing?" I asked. I got my answer when I felt him go faster inside me.

"What does it look like? I'm finishing it up." Oh my God, just leave.

"But, your brother needs you."

"And I need you. I'm almost there." Inuyasha latched onto my neck, sucking more blood from my body. I was feeling more pleasure, so I couldn't help it when I let him have his way with me. He soon released my neck staring deeply into my eyes. "You taste so wonderful." He said before licking his lips. I wanted nothing more then to kiss his lips, but I'm never gonna let him think I want it more than he does. That would be the worst. It wasn't long before I finally felt him cum inside me. Even after he was done, he was still pushing in and out of me. His mouth was close to mine. It felt like he was going to kiss me, but he didn't. He just smiled then pushed away…asshole.

"Does my pet want more of me?" I didn't answer, I just looked away from him, making him laugh again. "I know you do. I know you want it, but for now I must leave you." Finally. I looked over to see him just put a T- shirt and pants on.

"Really? You aren't going to shower?" He shrugged.

"I want the whole castle to know what we did." I grinded my teeth, trying to figure out why was he putting us on display. "If it's that important to you, my sweet, we'll take a shower together when I get back."

"Fuck that. I'm going now." I started walking to the bathroom when I felt him grip my upper arm, only swinging me around to kiss him.

"Don't take too long." He told me before finally leaving the room.

I stepped in the shower, and turned on the showerhead. What is wrong with me? I hate this jerk, yet I can't control myself around me. I took the soap and started to glide it against my body. I felt like a fucking idiot, like it seemed like I'd do anything he wants just so I get pleasure. I had to make this a short shower because all I could think about were those lips touching mine, his hands feeling parts of my body, and his…I blushed, turning the shower off. I took one of the towels off the rack and started to dry myself off when I noticed something I hadn't before…there was no collar…or chain…I was free! Fuck there might never be another chance to I ran to a closet that had all my stuff. When I went inside, it only made me hate Inuyasha even more. There was nothing there but rags and nasty hooker outfits. That's the best he can do? I'll just stick with the rags.

I looked myself in the mirror. Basically I was wearing a tan ripped up tank top and some brown shorts, very small. It was hot outside so I should be good. I stepped onto the balcony to see how far a jump it was…pretty damn far. I ran back to the bedroom and took the sheet off the bed and started to make knots. After I was done, I hooked it onto the rail of the balcony and dropped it. I pulled on the sheet making sure it was secured, and started climbing down. The sheet didn't make it to the bottom, but it was close enough so I just let go, praying to God someone doesn't see me.

Where am I going? No idea, but I'm not leaving this hell hole without Rin, and I don't have that kind of time on me to get Rin and find a vampire who knows how to get out of hear without ratting us out. Instead, I settled for finding that punk ass Naraku because he was talking about my mother the other day and I wanna know why. I ran around the other side of the building, avoiding all the guards and important people. I think the fact that I still smelled a little like Inuyasha and I took a shower threw them off because they didn't play any mind that a human was running around.

I was in front of the house this time. I ran up to the side of the stairs, and ducked down, trying not to be seen. Good thing too, that's the last thing I need. There were a couple of vampires in front of the exit, making me have to find another way in. I looked down, only to find a small vent on the side. I had no idea where it lead to but it's better than nothing. Quickly, I hurried, pulled the door aside, and started crawling in. It was dusty and dark, very annoying. I hope I find something from all of this.

Eventually, I made it to the other side of the vent. It was bright and it looked like a hallway. I looked both ways to see that it was empty so I kicked the door down and went in. I started walking a little to see where I was. It felt like I was on the second floor. I knew I was when I saw the stairs. I panicked when a couple of vampires started to climb up. I turned the other way and saw more coming in the opposite direction. Goddamn, I was going to get caught…maybe not. Across from where I was standing was a closet door. Quickly, I opened it and ran inside. It was dark, and I could hear them walking across. I stepped back more trying to press my back against the wall…only there was no wall. What kind of a closet was this? I flipped the switch to see where I was. As I looked around, I noted that the room was bigger than a closet, there was a bed, a bathroom…this was someone's room! I had to get out of here. I opened the door, only to be met with red eyes, a man with long black hair and red eyes. My draw dropped as I backed away slowly, thinking it was my imagination, but it was no imagination. He grinned evilly as he entered the room, closing and locking the door after wards.

"Well, well, look what we have here?" I gulped. "And here I was, wondering how was I going to get you away from your master." I should have stayed in the damn room.


	14. Punishment

_Recall: Quickly, I opened it and ran inside. It was dark, and I could hear them walking across. I stepped back more trying to press my back against the wall…only there was no wall. What kind of a closet was this? I flipped the switch to see where I was. As I looked around, I noted that the room was bigger than a closet, there was a bed, a bathroom…this was someone's room! I had to get out of here. I opened the door, only to be met with red eyes, a man with long black hair and red eyes. My draw dropped as I backed away slowly, thinking it was my imagination, but it was no imagination. He grinned evilly as he entered the room, closing and locking the door after wards._

_"Well, well, look what we have here?" I gulped. "And here I was, wondering how I was going to get you away from your master." I should have stayed in the damn room._

Chapter 14: The Punishment

_Normal POV_

Kagome's heart was about to pound right out of her chest. She never expected to be right in front of the monster. The one that Inuyasha warned her...warned her to stay away from. But, here she was, alone with him, with no hope of escaping his grasp.

Naraku.

"I'm sorry." Kagome tried to say without sounding scared. "I was looking for Inuyasha and must have taken the wrong turn. So if you'll excuse me." She attempted to walk past him however he blocked her way.

"Forgive me," He started, walking towards her a little. "I'm afraid you won't be leaving any time soon." Kagome glared at him trying to keep her cool. No point of pissing him off. She thought.

"And why is that?" Her back finally pressed against the wall, his hands were on both sides of her. She was trapped.

"I just want to talk. There's nothing wrong with that...Kagome, was it?" She hated the way he said her name. It revolted her to no end. "A very beautiful name you have. I hope I get to say your name while performing a number of activities with you." Her eyes widened a little.

"You said you only wanted to talk." Naraku chuckled a little.

"Yes, and so much more." She looked past him to see how far away they were from the door. Pretty far, but if she could distract him somehow, then she might have a chance. All she had to do was-

"Just so you know..." She stared back in his eyes, her heart pounding a little harder. "...Before you have time to reach the door, I'd have taken out your heart." Her jaw dropped. It was almost as if he was reading her thoughts. She didn't know what to say, or what to do. He suddenly pressed his body against hers, making that smirk of his getting bigger. "You look so much like your mother." Kagome's anger returned once again.

"How do you know my mother?" She asked.

"Excuse me?...I'm sorry your appetizing smell is distracting." Clearly, she was not in the mood for games.

"Cut the bull shit. How do you know my mother?"

"So impatient I see...Very well." He pulled away from her and crossed his arms. Kagome still didn't let her guard down. She was watching his every move. The way he viewed her curves and that sick smirk across his face...God, did she want to smack it off. "I believe it was ...Rumiko...yes that was your mother's name, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Yes, she was a huntress I believe." He looked away from Kagome, smiling. "I first met her in Kyoto. I think she was around 20. I very much enjoyed teasing her. She made the best attempt trying to kill me, but she never could. Even though I could've killed her, I choose to let her live. Six years, we've been...entertaining one another, and things we're going great." His smirk faded. "Until she took interest in this...hunter." He looked at his claws, they grew slightly. "They started a partnership and she decided to ignore me..." Naraku turned away from Kagome and started to walk slowly from her. "Eventually, she moved to Osaka with him...Leaving me alone...Completely forgetting me." He balled his hand into a fist and started bleeding. Kagome looked at him in horror. Crazy ass... She thought. She then turned her head, only to see what look like a cutting knife coated with blood on his dresser. She quickly grabbed it without him noticing, and hid it behind her.

"Then one night..." Naraku said making Kagome jump. He faced her, his eyes glowing darker, a smirk on his face even more revolting. "I think it was...five years ago in fact..." Her eyes widened, and her heart sped, about to burst through her chest. He couldn't mean... "She was living in such a nice house... Chimney was lit...a family together and happy...I was pissed." Kagome gripped the knife behind her back, tears already gathering in her eyes.

_Blood._

"You didn't."

_Bodies._

"I did."

_"...Mom...Dad..."_

"I enjoyed ripping their hearts from their bodies."

Tears fell and left marks on her face. She couldn't help it her rage as she threw the knife at him...instantly stabbing him through his chest.

"You bastard!" Before she could even take a step, she was back against the wall, with one of his hands grasping her wrists. She was in shock. _He's fast_. She thought_. Faster than Inuyasha_. Naraku chuckled as he slowly pulled the knife out of his chest.

"Hmm...I admire your confidence." He dropped it. "But, you're going to have to do better than that, my dear." Kagome looked down at the knife, and then looked back at him. She wanted him dead for what he did to her parents. No one deserved what he did to them.

"And then I saw a little girl." Naraku's free hand caressed her cheek.

_Red eyes sent shivers down her back. _

"Looked very much like the mother. Younger...more...innocent..."

_Her back was pressed against the wall as the monster stalked her way. She was scared, and he loved the fear in her eyes._

"Even though she was a child, I wanted nothing more than to..." His hand came down to her right breast. "...have my way with her."

_She tried for the door, but he was too fast for her. Immediately, she was on the floor...the monster on top._

"Get OFF me." Kagome tried to struggle, but his grip tightened.

"And then those damned hunters...they surrounded the house. I had to part ways with the young girl. They even sent her to another location. I figured bad luck." She felt his disgusting tongue glide across the side of her neck.

"Imagine my surprise when I find the girl here...matured..." He suddenly growled. "...and in the arms of another man!" Naraku pulled her hair, and made her face smack against the wall. He started to laugh, sinisterly. "Awe...am I hurting you?" Kagome was not panting heavily.

"What do you think?" He gripped her hair harder, exposing her neck.

"You have yet to feel pain-" Out of nowhere, Naraku was lifted off of her and another figure was next to her. She didn't have to turn around to know who it was. Who else would save her at a time like this? Well...save isn't the right word because I know I'm getting punished after this...

"Good evening, Naraku." Inuyasha said, now holding Kagome by her upper arm...rather harshly. Naraku couldn't help but feel angered. He had Kagome right where he wanted her then this bastard interrupted his time with her. _How the hell did he get in_... He thought._ I locked the door. I would have heard him come inside._

_With Inuyasha…_

_While Kagome got out, Inuyasha was already in the dining area. That's when he realized he forgot to put the leash on her and went to do so. However, when he reached his room, found out that she was missing. This, of course, had his eyes burning red with fury._

_"How__** DARE**__ she defy me." He went through the halls, only taking a couple minutes, until he reached Naraku's room. He definitely smelled her scent coming from the other side of the door. Not only that but he could hear the conflict between them. Wasting no time, with his vampire powers he formed into small dust particles being able to go through the crack under the door and between Kagome and Naraku...Just in time..._

…_End _

_No matter_...Naraku thought, thinking he had other chances to get the girl. _All in due time..._

"Inuyasha..." He said with a fake smirk plastered on his face. "...It would be wise to keep a leash on your pet. You don't want her to wonder around..." He looked at Kagome. "...and get hurt." Inuyasha's claws were starting to pierce through her skin, allowing blood to drip out.

"No need to worry. She won't be any more trouble." He turned to look at her, instantly making her shiver with fear. "I guarantee it." Inuyasha was clearly pissed off. Maybe it was his eyes that were slowly changing red. Or the faint purple marks on both sides of his cheeks. There was even the fact that his nails were growing bigger and were piercing her flesh. In any case, Kagome was scared.

"No trouble at all. Kagome and I were just talking."

"...Well, we should get going. Excuse us." Kagome was jerked forward with Inuyasha leading them out the door and to her doom. With each step, Kagome's heart would speed up. She knew what was in store for her once they reached that room. _He's gonna fucking kill me_. She thought as they finally reached the room. Inuyasha opened the door and she was immediately pushed inside and slapped in the face. Kagome stumbled, holding her face to subside the pain. His nails left behind a nasty mark on the side of her cheek.

"**Just what were you trying to accomplish?"** Inuyasha asked, as he unbuttoned his shirt. Kagome noticed that his voice was getting deeper.

"I-I can explain…"

"**Can you really?"** His question was followed by another slap, making her fall this time. She looked in his eyes once more, tears slowly forming in hers. She gasped realizing it wasn't his vampire side coming out, but his demon side. This was worse because demons we're obviously stronger than vampires. No wonder why his hits were hurting her more. With his demon speed, he grabbed her by the neck, making her stand on her toes. She tried to get him to release from her, but it was in vain. **"Answer me, bitch, before I beat the shit out of you."**

"P-please…" Kagome tried to squeeze out. Blood was coming from his hands as she clawed at him to get off; but he ignored it.

"**Didn't I tell you not to go anywhere near him?"** In a flash, he destroyed her clothes, revealing herself to him. He then threw her on the bed, making her hit her head at the board. He climbed on the bed and started crawling to her like if he was some sort of animal. Kagome put her hands up in defense.

"I-I'm sorry…please…" She never thought she'd resort to this…but she feared the pain she'd receive. Inuyasha straddled her while pinning her hands with one hand.

"**You're sorry, huh?"** He smirked as his claws came closer to her left breast. He squeezed it hard making puncture marks around it. **"No…You aren't sorry." **He flipped her over so that now she was lying on his knees. **"I don't feel that you're sorry yet."**

**SLAP**

**SLAP**

**SLAP**

Kagome screamed loudly into the bed. With every slap, Inuyasha's claws would dig into her skin…deeper and deeper. She tried to get hands free but he held her so tightly, they were also starting to bruise. The struggling was just as pointless because it was going nowhere good. _I'm losing too much blood…_

"**You don't get it do you bitch."**

**SLAP**

"**You either do what I say…"**

**SLAP**

"**Or get punished."** He pulled her up by her hair, and then back handed her in the face, making her fall on the bed. She was holding onto her body, clearly in pain. Even though Inuyasha caused her pain, but he still wasn't satisfied with it.

Not yet at least.

Seeing her weak and defenseless was actually making him slightly aroused…Very aroused in fact…All of that sweet blood on her made him want to lick it off from head to toe. He wanted her panting from the fucking he would give to her. He wanted her begging and pleading for…He had to do it…and had to do it now.

Inuyasha forcefully turned her over spreading her legs with his hands.

"W-what…" Before Kagome could say anything he covered her mouth. His red eyes glaring at her while he was growling.

"**Are you gonna be quiet, or do you want me pissed again?"**

"N-no." Kagome panted out.

"**Then do what I say, bitch."** His eyes were still looking angry, but they also looked lustful. His intensions were very noticeable, but she was already in pain. But there wasn't much she could do at this point. Inuyasha roughly kissed her lips, and there wasn't anything passionate about it. It was hard, fast, and his fangs were piercing her bottom lip…again and again… which he had no problem sucking. **"Delicious."** He mumbled…trailing bloody kisses down her neck and to her breasts. He started to handle them roughly making them red and swollen. He didn't care if she was in pain or not, he was content and that's all that mattered.

Kagome closed her eyes tightly. Wishing…begging…that this would all end soon. She then felt Inuyasha spreading her legs. Instantly, she closed them, only making him more aggravated. He growled as his grip tightened on her.

"**What the fuck did I say?"**

"I-I'm sorry." He pulled her hair, almost as if he was going to pull it out. She continued to repeat sorry, hoping he'd let go.

"**One more time, and I won't hold back." **Tears kept falling from her eyes as she watched Inuyasha, once again, force her legs apart, settle between her legs and rammed his way inside of her. She squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to look at him; but that didn't keep the tears in. There was no need since she felt everything he was doing to her… the way his deadly claws traced her body…the he was biting her flesh until she bled…the way his cock continued to push inside of her, causing more and more pain. His grunts of pleasure sickened her to the point of madness. She wanted to scream, to hit him, something…but what good will it do when he has the upper hand?

It wasn't long before Inuyasha came to his release, to Kagome's relief, however the damages were already done. Both were practically drenched in Kagome's blood. Tears were still slowly coming from her eyes and she couldn't stop shivering. She didn't know if it was from fear, pain, or lack of blood. Inuyasha made it seem like it didn't make a difference to him because he was still on top of her, regaining his strength. Finally, he sat up and looked at her; his eyes back to the golden color. She looked completely terrified of him, and was very quiet. To some extent, this is what he wanted from her, but the way he did it wasn't what he had in mind. _Oh well, _he thought. _What's done is done. _He got up and left for the bathroom, not even bothering to put her collar on. _I doubt she'll need it for a while._ He smirked to himself.

Kagome stayed on the bed how he left her. Besides her violent shivers, she just continued to stare at the ceiling. Her vision was slowly slipping away, but she couldn't completely black out because the pain kept her awake. She tried to calm herself down but it was no use. The memories of the hitting, biting and raping continuously made various parts of her body spaz out. Her breath was very short and quick. _I might get a panic attack from this_… She thought.

The sound of bath water suddenly made Kagome jump really hard. The constant jerking had her head pulse. She then heard the sound of footsteps. Her eyes widened in fear of what was to come next. _Is he going to drown me?_ Inuyasha stopped in front of the bed. She didn't look at him. He lifted his hand, making her flinch; but she only felt the back of his hand caress her cheek. She felt the bed shift and he picked her up, bridal style. She winced at the movements; he was touching her opened wounds.

Inuyasha carried her until they reached the bath tub. He placed her inside, where the warm water was definitely soothing and it made her feel a little better. The water started to turn red from Kagome's blood. She hoped the water would close the open flesh. Kagome then heard Inuyasha get in with her, and held back a groan of annoyance. He turned her around so she could lie on his back. Even though she didn't want to touch him, she let him do it anyways. She laid her head back on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Inuyasha grabbed a rag and started to wash the blood off her face.

"I'm sorry, Kagome." She heard him say, as she felt him kiss her on the cheek. "I love you…" A tear dropped from her eye. _Rin was right…_ She thought_...How can I love a monster?_


	15. The Plan

_Recall: The sound of bath water suddenly made Kagome jump really hard. The constant jerking had her head pulse. She then heard the sound of footsteps. Her eyes widened in fear of what was to come next. Is he going to drown me? Inuyasha stopped in front of the bed. She didn't look at him. He lifted his hand, making her flinch; but she only felt the back of his hand caress her cheek. She felt the bed shift and he picked her up, bridal style. She winced at the movements; he was touching her opened wounds._

_Inuyasha carried her until they reached the bath tub. He placed her inside, where the warm water was definitely soothing and it made her feel a little better. The water started to turn red from Kagome's blood. She hoped the water would close the open flesh. Kagome then heard Inuyasha get in with her, and held back a groan of annoyance. He turned her around so she could lie on his back. Even though she didn't want to touch him, she let him do it anyways. She laid her head back on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Inuyasha grabbed a rag and started to wash the blood off her face._

_"I'm sorry, Kagome." She heard him say, as she felt him kiss her on the cheek. "I love you…" A tear dropped from her eye. __**Rin was right**__… She thought...__**How can I love a monster?**_

Chapter 15: The Plan

Normal POV

...Weeks...

It's been weeks since Inuyasha punished Kagome so severely._ Two and a half weeks to be exact. _Kagome thought while staring at the ceiling of the bedroom. It was raining...and the middle of the night, yet she couldn't sleep. When she first arrived at the palace, it was very difficult to pass out, but lately it was becoming more and more difficult. An arm suddenly wrapped itself tight around her waist. She groaned in annoyance looking over at the owner of the arm.

Inuyasha

Kagome hadn't spoken to him ever since that day. Even with all the apologies, flowers, and gifts, she still didn't say a word._ Well...what he did was inexcusable. It was already enough I found out who killed my parents...but to also be tortured like that was unforgivable. I don't care if I did go against him, some things can't be forgotten. _Inuyasha stirred in his sleep; Kagome held her breath as if trying to keep him from waking up. He soon stopped, returning to his slumber. Even though he was given the silent treatment, that still doesn't stop him from having his way with her.

He never stopped with his routine of having her in the morning or at night. How many times a day was a mystery. The day after she had her punishment, he only took her once, to her surprise. _Hmph, probably to allow me to heal better, or to save my energy for a much later day. In any case, I refuse to get use to this place as if I gonna live here for the rest of my life...Rin and I have to leave..._She scoffed softly to herself. _You would think you've learned your lesson by now. Whatever...i just have to be careful. Ya...me and Rin need a plan to get out of here...but... _Kagome clinched her fist tightly._ That bastard Naraku. What am I gonna do about him. He killed my parents; there's nothing that would make me happier than to have his head on a platter. _She sighed._ But, he's just like Inuyasha. I can't kill him, not to mention he moves way too fast...I'll have to think of something...But first things first, we've got to find a way out._

Inuyasha stirred again, this time waking up. He groggily looked at Kagome, who turned on her side away from him. Her actions made him chuckle; he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

"Why are you up so late my sweet?" He asked. She looked at the ground, annoyed. _Why does he insist on talking to me when he knows I'm not gonna answer? _She asked herself._ Psst, he's just doing it to irk me even more. _Inuyasha started to play with her hair. "Are you ever going to forgive me?" Kagome got up, sitting on the edge of the bed, away from him. The sheets now uncovering her naked form. This did nothing as far as getting further away from Inuyasha. If anything it made it worse.

His eyes glowed as he viewed her form. And her attitude made her a little more desirable than usual. _It doesn't matter that she's still mad at me..._ He thought. _I'll still have my way with her._ Inuyasha pulled the sheets back, exposing himself as well, before moving closer to Kagome. He sat next to her before placing her on his lap, tucking her head between his head and shoulder. Kagome did her best not to show any form of defiance since she was sure she'd get punished if she made the slightest hint of disgust; but being in her situation, it was really hard not to.

"I asked you a question, love." She still refused to answer. Inuyasha sighed. "You know, this little game of yours is no longer amusing." Kagome scoffed at him. All he ever did was play games with her and he had the nerve to be agitated when she gave him a taste of his own medicine.

Kagome stood up, and walked away from him. She stopped at the door of the balcony, looking outside at the rain. It was very dark, as always; with the occasional lightening that would illuminate the room. She looked at her reflection...her bruises were almost gone at this point. All the scratches and marks were gone, though there were still those small bruises that were on her stomach, and the bite marks were still on her neck. She found it a little odd, since the bite marks on her arms and legs were close to disappearing. But, the discoloration on her neck still gave the impression that it was fresh. So caught up in her own train of thought, Kagome didn't realize Inuyasha got up from the bed until his arms were wrapped around her waist once more. She shivered once is cold hands touched her body, instantly making her nipples hard.

"Kagome..." He whispered in her ear, as he placed one hand on her breast while the other stayed on her waist. Kagome quivered her lips as she saw him through the reflection. His eyes were red, not to mention she heard him growling. She lowered her head, knowing all to well what he wanted. He smirked, lifting her up and placing her on the bed.

He went down and immediately started to attack her lips viciously. Kagome whimpered slightly, and attempted to back away, but he wasn't having it. He pulled her back down and held her wrists to the bed, his lips not leaving hers. Even though it would be in vain, she struggled as best she could. This only made Inuyasha chuckle in amusement. He stopped his assault and gazed into her eyes. His were completely red, with blue pupils. He wasn't mad or anything, he was just hungry. By what...Kagome still couldn't figure out.

"You may think ignoring me might get you some where, but it won't..." His hand ran across her body while the other contained her wrists. "...You belong to me...So I'll do whatever I want to you."

Inuyasha's hand went back up to her body, his claw softly raking across her skin, up to her face were he planted another kiss on her lips. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut as she felt his tongue snake inside her mouth, him immediately moaning at her divine taste. He swirled his tongue around hers, tasting every inch of her mouth before pulling away staring into her eyes.

"Say something to me." He said, almost in a begging way. Kagome stared at him coldly. She knew that this game she had been playing with him had a time limit, but didn't know how far she could go, or what the consequences would be if his patience wore thin. He pecked her on the lips once more before spreading her legs, rubbing her forbidden lips with his fingers. "Please...anything." She was pushing it. It was only a matter of time before he snapped...never the less, Kagome still refused to utter a word. Inuyasha growled before slowing pushing to fingers inside of her.

Kagome tried to ignore the feeling of his fingers inside of her, but it was very difficult to ignore. By now, Inuyasha mastered the art on how to seduce Kagome. He knew were to touch her, how soft, how hard, etc. And Kagome couldn't help but to squirm and moan under him every time he touched her. If anything this is what mad her sick the most...to willingly give into this asshole, not because she was to weak to fight. If anything she'd want to fight until she lost consciousness; but it was because her body yearned for his touch. She craved for him to kiss her passionately, or to touch her all over. Even though she hated him, at a point in time, her struggling stops, and her moans get louder. She hates him for it, but she hates herself more.

Inuyasha suddenly curled his fingers and started to go faster, making Kagome gasp out from the pleasure. Inuyasha gave her a dark chuckle before kissing down her stomach until he was between her legs. Slowly he started to kiss her inner thighs, not stopping the assault with his fingers, kissing up her thigh until his fingers were replaced with his tongue.

Kagome grabbed at the sheets, her toes curling up. She couldn't help but buck into him as he licked and sucked her pussy. He then brought his hand to her clit and vigorously rubbed it making her jump slightly. She tried to back away from her enemy, but he held he hips down and kept going, this time faster. He wasn't done with her, and he wouldn't be done with her for the early morning, until he had her passed out.

"Don't run away from me, love." He whispered, licking his lips slowly in a teasing manor. She just glared at him; there was nothing more she wanted to do than to stab him in his heart and be rid of him for the rest of her life. Inuyasha then pulled her closer to him, his already hard cock rubbing against her.

"Maybe I can't get you to talk, but I can definitely get you to moan." With great force, he pushed himself inside of her, causing tears to form in her eyes. Inuyasha groaned as he gripped her hips and started to pound in side her at a fast pace. "No matter how many times I take you, you stay tight." He panted out, bringing his lips back to hers. Kagome tried to push him off, but he gripped her wrists in one hand.

"Why do you insist on fighting me, my sweet?" He pushed himself deeper, a moan escaping her lips. "I know you're enjoying yourself; no matter how many times you want to deny it, you can't resist my cock in your pussy." Kagome quivered her lips, and felt her eyes burning. He was making her angry, and he did it with a stupid smirk on his face once again. But Kagome hated most that she knew he was right. She couldn't resist him...But I can sure as hell try...With all of her force, she pushed him off of her, shocking him for a brief second since for the whole time she had been mad she let him have his way with her. Before Kagome could even leave the bed, she was on her stomach, her wrists being pinned down once again. Inuyasha laughed evilly before giving her ass a hard slap.

"I wondered where your spirit went." Again he slapped her, making her wince in pain. "I missed you rebelling against me...it arouses me." He rubbed his cock against her pussy a second time before going back inside, this time thrusting harder and deeper. _Fuck_...Kagome cursed to herself..._I just made things worse._ Inuyasha then pulled her hair, bringing her closer for him to kiss her lips. She tried to turn her head, but he pulled so hard that she couldn't. His tongue intertwined with his, his fangs almost piercing into her flesh. He was getting close to his release, Kagome could tell...With one final thrust, he came down and bit her neck before cumming inside her.

Kagome panted heavily before collasping on the bed. She was always tired after being used like some kind of toy. Inuyasha laughed before picking her up...

"Not so fast love, we have to get going soon..." Kagome gave him a questioning look, still refusing to say a word. Inuyasha smirked before giving her lips a peck. "I have a meeting with Sesshomaru and the council...so, you and Rin might have some catching up to do."

Her eyes widened in happiness at the sound of Rin's name. _I get to see Rin? I haven't seen her since the party._ Inuyasha brushed her tears away with his thumb.

"But, we must hurry and get ready..." For once since she's there, Inuyasha made her happy.

* * *

The happiness flew out the window when Inuyasha forced her to put on her outfit. It was a red dress that barely past her private area. It was bad enough wearing a dress that was revealing, but it was also made of sheer, and completely see through. He wouldn't even let her put on any under garments when she tried to reach for the little she had. Kagome placed her hair in front of her chest and folded her hands in front of her to cover her area. Inuyasha walked up to her and pulled her hair back.

"No hiding, my sweet..." He said, bring his hand to her face, caressing her cheek. "I want everyone to see how beautiful you are." Kagome could care less that he was complimenting her, he already treated her like a whore, she didn't have to dress like one.

Inuyasha knew it was still to early to use the leash on her, since she has been behaving herself; say they went on their way to the meeting. Kagome walked behind Inuyasha, still a little embarrassed from what she was wearing. _I can't believe he's making me do this..._ Soon they ended up in the living room. She looked at Inuyasha confused. _I know the meeting won't be conducted in here..._

"You will stay in here until the meeting's over...Rin will join you momentarily." He was about to turn and leave when Kagome grabbed his sleeve. He look at her, staring at the floor. He knew what was wrong, even with her not saying anything. _That Naraku incident fucked her up. I was no help, but she could be scared if he returns while I'm not here...Naraku, unfortunately, is apart of the council. So he'll definitely be here..._Inuyasha inhaled deeply_...He's not here yet...but he will be soon..._

"I know you're worried about Naraku, and if it makes you feel any better, he hasn't arrived yet." Kagome said nothing, her eyes still on the floor. "If you wish, I'll stay with you until Rin gets here." Instead of answer, Kagome went over to the sofa and sat down. Inuyasha smirked following behind her. Once he was seated, he brought her head to his lap and then started to comb through her hair. She still didn't like him, even though he was trying to make her feel better. _It doesn't matter..._She thought. _I won't give into his lies, and I won't EVER develop feelings for him._

It wasn't long before Sesshomaru arrived. His face was as expressionless as always, but he seemed a lot calmer than usual.

"Are you ready little brother?" He asked. Inuyasha nodded, standing up.

"K-Kagome?" A voice called out. Standing behind Sesshomaru was Rin, who, by the look on her face, wasn't expecting to see Kagome. The outfit she was wearing was also sheer, but it was very tight on her and went down to her knees. She was about to run over to her cousin, when she was suddenly grasped by her arm by her master.

"Rin, love..." Sesshomaru whispered. "Surely you weren't going to ignore me." Rin sighed before glaring at him.

"Good bye Sesshomaru." She tried leaving again but he wouldn't let go.

"What did I tell you?"

"I don't remember." He jerked her harshly, his actions making Kagome stand up; but Inuyasha held her down.

"You know better than to interfere, my sweet." She struggled slightly, still paying attention to what he was doing to her cousin.

"Do you really want me to embarrass you in front of your cousin?" He asked.

"If I say it, it would be a lie." She answered.

"I don't care."

"Fine." She growled out. "Good bye, Lord Sesshomaru. I love you..." The last part she whispered, but he was content with saying it.

"That's better." He said before kissing her cheek. "Inuyasha." Inuyasha kissed Kagome's lips before walking out with Sesshomaru. As soon as both of the lords were gone, Rin immediately ran over to Kagome and gave her a hug.

"Kagome..." She said softly. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Rin." Kagome said, her first words in weeks.

"I was loosing my mind. When I found out what happened, I wasn't allowed to see you or anything. Sesshomaru and I got into fights almost every day about it."

"I'm fine Rin. Don't get into trouble just because of me."

"Fuck that...I'd get into trouble anyways. You and I both know it. This place is hell. Sesshomaru treats me like shit, Inuyasha uses you as a punching bag...I mean...look at your face."

"Thanks alot." Kagome said sarcastically. "But you're one to talk." She brushed aside Rin's hair, revealing a purple bruise on her cheek.

"I didn't mean it like that. This place is just driving me insane." Kagome was quiet for a second when suddenly she thought of something.

"Maybe we should try and sneak out."

"Shh!" Rin covered her mouth. "You know they can listen through a brick wall why would you say that out loud." She whispered.

"Sorry." Kagome whispered back.

"Besides. You tried that already, remember."

"I was trying to find you, ended up going to the wrong room."

"The wrong room is right. Naraku's room Kagome? I mean, we already know those sick witches Sango was talking about are related to him, imagine what kind of twisted mind he has." Kagome sighed. _She I tell her..._ She thought to herself. But the looke Rin was giving her, she already knew the answer. "What's wrong, hun?"

"H-he's the one...that killed my parents." Rin's jaw dropped.

"Are you serious?"

"Oh, and he had 'such fun' describing it in detail."

"That son of a bitch."

"It gets better...I managed to stab him and he didn't die."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"I wish I was, then I would have avenged their death." Tears started to form in her eyes.

"Kagome..."

"It doesn't matter now." She whispered wiping the tears away. "What does matter is getting the hell out of here."

"Don't even try it. You know that's not gonna happen."

"You got out once didn't you."

"Ya, once; what's the chances of that ever happening again?"

"Worth a try."

"Like hell, trust me when I say Inuyasha is a saint compared to Sesshomaru. He has more demon blood in him than vampire blood. His hits are hard, not to mention poisoned. I mean look at this." She stood up and lifted her dress, showing the discoloration in her skin. Kagome gasped in shock.

"What the fuck did he do to you?" She put her dress back down.

"It's poison. It'll go away. The first time I was here, I got use to it, but now I've got to get use to it all over again. It'll take months before I get a tolerance for it. It hurts to eat, to walk, sleep, I have no peace Kagome."

"Which is why we need to leave."

"How is that gonna happen? Leave when they are out of our room."

"Look...After that day with Inuyasha, I've not spoken to him once. Not only that but..." She groaned. "I let him have his way with me. Some where along the lines, I think he trusts me somewhat."

"You're joking."

"We've got to do what they say. A long time. I don't need a leash now...no guards outside my room. We've got to have their total trust and then, we can get out of here."

"...They'll catch on..."

"Doesn't mean we can't try this. Just one shot." Rin sighed.

"For how long?"

"As long as it takes. Once they both start trusting us we'll be able to see each other more, than we can plan what we are going to do from there." Rin nodded a few times, grasping Kagome's hands with hers.

"Okay, lets do this." Kagome pulled her into a hug. _Don't worry Rin, we're getting out of here._

_.  
_

_.  
_

__~~~~~My CoMmEnTs~~~~~

_02-08-2013_

Yes...yes...I'm sorry I took sooooo long...but it's here now so be happy :P

:)


	16. The Meeting

_Recall: "We've got to do what they say. A long time. I don't need a leash now...no guards outside my room. We've got to have their total trust and then, we can get out of here."_

_"...They'll catch on..."_

_"Doesn't mean we can't try this. Just one shot." Rin sighed._

_"For how long?"_

_"As long as it takes. Once they both start trusting us we'll be able to see each other more, than we can plan what we are going to do from there." Rin nodded a few times, grasping Kagome's hands with hers._

_"Okay, let's do this." Kagome pulled her into a hug. __**Don't worry Rin, we're getting out of here.**_

Chapter 16: The Meeting

The council room was huge and dark. Mid-evil styled chairs circled around a table, allowing the Lords to looking into everyone's eyes. There was a map of their lands on the table, fueled by magic. Around the room arched windows, divided by pillars. The gothic room only made the meeting all the more boring in Inuyasha's opinion. Never the less, he was forced to pay attention; the meeting held an important topic.

"The Shikon no Tama," Sesshomaru started, gliding across the table...the gas changing from the map of the land to a big dark sphere. True...this isn't the original form, but this is just an example for the council. "The most precious gem to our people. With out it...our world will crumble..." The image changed to the shikon breaking until finally, flying apart. The force brought a gust of wind, but no one was harmed. As soon as the display ended, the image was changed this time, into a woman.

"As you all know, the jewel was protected by Midoriko; a vampiress with the power to protect the jewel..." Sesshomaru sighed. "However...it appears that Mikodoriko has been slain." Whispers could be held throughout the council. Slain? Then who was going to keep their world intact? Surely they were doomed if they didn't think of something.

"Quiet." Inuyasha said, standing up silence soon following. "Yes, her death has caused confusion to even Sesshomaru and I. We will find everyone involved in her death and they will pay for their actions. But, for the time being, we have thought of a plan to fix this." He nodded back to Sesshomaru; he acknowledged him then proceeded.

"We need a new holder. Someone that will not let the jewel out of his grasps, but at the same time, not use it for their own greed." This brought a smile to Naraku's face. After thousands of years waiting patiently, the Shikon no Tama was finally his. And why shouldn't it be, it rightfully belonged to him. Now that the whore was out of the way, he was now the oldest member of the council. Therefore, he was the new holder of the jewel. _And, I shall use the jewel how I see fit. _He thought to himself.

"My brother and I..." Inuyasha started. "...have agreed that the holder shall not be given to anyone in current power." Naraku's jaw tightened from the sound of that as whispers echoed louder throughout the room. This was not suppose to happen. They were suppose to announce him as the new keeper and the jewel placed in his hands. "The power of the jewel tends to bring out greed. We were fortunate enough to have a protector like Midoriko to maintain its purity. Now that she's gone, we don't want any mistakes as to who will receive it."

"If I may..." Naraku started, trying to keep his anger in check. "Surely, Inuyasha, something this enormous would likely go to the next elder. I...am entitled to this possesion, therefore it should be under my care."

"This did not go past our minds, Naraku." Sesshomaru interjected. "However, knowing how...tempermental...you can be, it'll be unwise to leave such a responsibility to you. The thought is a bit overwhelming."

"I assure you both, I am quite well to be the keeper."

"Quite...but can you, for certain, keep the jewel untainted."

"Yes."

"Hm...perhaps...but, Inuyasha and I have come to the conclusion that the jewel shall pick for itself." Naraku's eyes darkened.

"Come again?"

"Don't be a fool, Naraku." Inuyasha spoke out. "You know as well as everyone in this room that Midoriko was who the jewel picked last time. Naturally, we will let it do the same thing this time." Naraku clenched his fists together, drawing blood. His sisters were becoming nervous knowing all to well how he behaves when he is upset.

"And look how fucking well that went...Midoriko is dead. This is our world we are talking about. Putting the jewel in my hands will be the safest thing to do." Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were trying to be as calm as possible. Any one with eyes knew that giving the jewel to Naraku was the absolute worst thing to do. But, being as he is the eldest, they had to explain the situation delicately.

"Being how Midoriko was slain on our lands, anything of hers belongs to us. She carried with her a spell book and the jewel. The gaurd she was with was obviously unable to save her, but killed her attacker just as he was about to steal the jewel. He handed the items to the both of us, and they are currently in our possesion. We do with it how we see fit. Now, Midoriko has kept this place in tact for thousands of years. The jewel did a tremendous job of who it wants as its owner. It'll be unwise to choose an owner it is unhappy with." Naraku looked around. Everyone seemed to be in agreement to what Sesshomaru was saying. He was pissed; he didn't want to wait another thousand years to get the damn thing. Never the less, he had to wait a bit longer. _Besides, it'll be worth the wait. _He thought.

"Very well, Sesshomaru." He sat back down, his wounds instantly healing. "Let the jewel decide."

Sesshomaru bowed his head before nodding to a nearby servant with a small box. She hurriedly walked over to his side and bowed before opening the box, presenting the jewel inside. Everyone stared in awe from the power it held. Sesshomaru took it and stared at it for a while. Eventually the jewel faded away.

"Now what shall happen." Kagura spoke out. "How will we even know who has received it."

"The jewel can not hide for very long. It must get use to its new owner before revealing itself. Then, we must protect it with all cost."

Kagome and Rin eventually fell asleep on the couch. It's been a while since they were finally able to have a peaceful rest and they were taking full advantage of the situation. Suddenly, the door opening stirred Rin. Feeling movement, Kagome soon woke up afterwards.

"Oh, hey Sango." Kagome yawned while Rin stretched.

"Hey." Sango acknowledged while viewing them. She looked tired and worn out. Her outfit consisted of a pink tight shirt, exposing her cleavage and belly button; and a black skirt that went down to her knees but had several slits that showed off her legs.

"What are you doing here?" Rin asked.

"Miroku's part of the council as well, so he brought me along to wonder around like a ghost. I ended up here a little while ago." They nodded, unable to take there eyes off the big cut across her face. "It'll heal soon." She said.

"But, you're a vampire. That should already be healed." She scoffed.

"Not necessarily. Rin, you should know quite well that poison takes a while to heal."

"But..." Kagome started. "...Even if it is poison, you're a still vampire. Healing is almost instant."

"Sometimes see...we vampires get our power with age and birth. If I was a few centuries old, surely this would have been healed within minutes. But, I am a young vampire."

"Not to pry but...can you tell us your story. You seem trustworthy, I'd just like to know you a bit more." Sango smiled.

"No one is trustworthy here, but I'll be glad to tell you. See...it was about thirty years ago. My brother and I were just orphans, going from town to town looking for work. It was...horrible...I never want to experience that again. Then, there was this vampire, Kuranosuke Takeda, he told us there was a way out of our misfortune. I was a fool to believe his lies but, I agreed for him to do what he wanted to us. He turned us that night and brought us here to this realm. He treated Kohaku like a brother and me..." She rolled her eyes. "Well...almost like how Miroku treats me."

"That's fucked up." Rin said. Sango shrugged.

"This is what it is to become a vampiress or human pet. I thought it was harsh when I first got here but I adapted to the situation. This is just how it is. You live with monsters, they treat u like monsters. At least being a vampiress the beatings hurt less...not much I can say for the two of you."

"Is this the 'family' you said was destroyed by a beast?" Kagome asked. She nodded.

"Yes. Thankfully, my brother and I got away. My master wasn't so lucky. It gave us freedom for a little while before Kohaku took ill."

"Then what?" Rin asked.

"Kagome, you know the story but...I was stealing expensive blood for my brother, eventually getting caught. Instead of killing me, Miroku took me in. Now I'm back where I started."

"Any luck finding Kohaku?" Kagome asked. Sango inhaled deeply.

"N-no." She answered, her voice cracking.

"I'm so sorry." She nodded.

"Nothing I can do but hope that he's okay." Sango sat up a little more, looking around.

"What's wrong?" Rin asked.

"The meetings over." Rin looked at Kagome as their hearts sped up. This was it then...they were to part ways and put their plan into action. Though...it was a bit heart breaking seeing that there was no telling when they were going to meet again.

"It'll be okay." Kagome whispered, Rin nodding in agreement.

Suddenly, the door opened. But, it wasn't their 'masters', not even close.

"I knew I smelled something revolting." The cold vampiress said. "However, I wasn't expecting to encounter three piles of filth." Kagome stood up while Sango sat next to Rin.

"Why Kikyo...I didn't think you'd show up. Don't they show off their whore's tomorrow?" Kikyo growled, her other two sisters soon showing up.

"Then wouldn't you be in the line up."

"Only if I'm a willing contender. I was forced to be here. You, on the other hand, while bend over for any cock that comes your way." Her eyes flashed red.

"I'd watch your mouth if I were you little one."

"I kicked your ass before, I can do it again." Kikyo bared her teeth, but Koharu held her shoulder.

"I don't see why you get so angry, sister dear." She said, glaring at Sango. "These pathetic excuse for pets are nothing compared to our status."

"Splendid, a whore glad to be a whore. You must be very proud of the acomplishment of spreading your legs." Sango spat back. Kagura walked her way slowly, her eyes bleeding a darker red.

"You best show respect to your surperiors." Rin stood up this time, blocking Sango away from her.

"That's saying a lot being that we stole your men from you. So in this situation, who are the superiors." Kagura felt her teeth growing longer as well as Koharu's.

"You'll pay for that you fucking human bitch."

"Does it look like I'm scared?"

"You will be soon enough."

"Now now ladies, play nicely." They all turned, Kagome's heart dropping. _Those fucking red eyes._ None of them heard Naraku entering the room. The sisters bowed there heads in respect of their brother while the three pets watched him intensely; not trusting him at all. "Honestly, is this how we behave? I'm surprised at you three." His eyes were fixed on Kagome, only making her angry as well as frightened. "Kagome...so nice to see you again."

"Mhm." She mumbled, crossing her arms.

"I'm so sorry we couldn't finish our little time together last time. Perhaps we can now." He teased as he walked over to her; this made Rin walk in front of her, hulting his movement.

"Is there something we can help you with, sir." She asked politely. She knew full well that he was a vampire of great power and tried her best not to get him angry. _That doesn't mean I'm going to let you touch my cousin. _She thought to herself. Naraku chuckled, thinking her bravery was rather adorable.

"You're Sesshomaru's pet, are you not? Also Kagome's relative." He asked.

"Yes." She held her head up high, attempting not to show any fear.

"Yes...I've heard much about you. And you look so much like your delectable cousin." His gaze went down to her chest. "But, no matter." Without hesitation, he grabbed her by her upper arm and flung her across the room; her back hitting the wall. She wasn't hurt, just surprised how easy it was for him. "My business is with Kagome." He finished, stepping closer to her.

_**"Get away from her."**_Sango said in a language only spoken by vampires, this time getting up.

_**"Move, and you'll regret it."**_ He responded back in the same language. His words instantly made her froze. Kagome and Rin didn't understand, but he didn't like the choice to tone he was using on her. Nor did they like her body language. _**"Don't forget, you're still on probabtion, little vampire."**_She growled, knowing he spoke the truth. If she so much as messes up one time, she was in for it. She didn't even know if even Miroku could save her the next time. _**"You forget of my ranking. I can have you killed with just one word. I'd be careful."**_ Tears streamed down her face, making it known to Kagome that he threatened her in some way.

"Leave her alone." Naraku suddenly grabbed her by her neck. Rin tried to run to her, but Kikyo blocked her way.

"I wouldn't interfere, hun."

"Don't think I won't hurt you."

"Then what will happen to your slut of a cousin." _Fuck..._ Rin cursed to herself. _I touch Naraku's sister, he hurts Kagome._ She looked at Kagome, trying to relax while Naraku's grip tighten. _Agh, but he's fucking hurting her already. _Sango even walked closer, only to be blocked by the other to sisters.

_**"Hmph...still don't know what Miroku sees in you..."**_Koharu whispered making Sango bare her fangs.

_**"Touch either of us and you die."**_ Kagura said right after. She had to contain herself. There wasn't really anything she could do in this situation.

"Watch your tone, love...or I might get angry." Naraku said calmly.

"What's wrong?" Kagome struggled out. "A little human too much of a handle."

"Oh? I'll show you how I handle little human pets such as yourself."

"Really now?" A voice asked. Naraku didn't have to turn around to know who's voice that was. It was obviously Inuyasha, plus the other two to claim their pets. Naraku took his hand away from Kagome's neck, making her take in a deep breath.

"Forgive me, Inuyasha. I was beyond myself." Inuyasha walked up to Kagome, pulling her upper arm a little harsh. She groaned to herself. _Great, what did I do now. I didn't do anything wrong._ She thought. _How can he be mad when asshole came up to me._

"It's quite alright, Naraku. After all, you can't control that temper of yours." Inuyasha mocked. Naraku held back a growl. Kagura and Koharu walked away from Sango as Miroku approached her. He rubbed the tear that stained her face and kissed her head. This made Koharu glare daggers at her competition.

Kikyo left Rin's side as well, not even looking at Sesshomaru in fear of how he looked. However, Rin looked at him, and he didn't look pleased at all. His eyes looked still, and colder than usual. She just looked away from him, thinking that maybe he'd take his frustrations out on her. _Tsk, there's no maybe. _She thought. _He __**will**__ take his frustrations out on me._

"Well, in any case, we really must be going." He snapped, his sisters walking out of the room.

"We'll escort you to the door in a second." Sesshomaru said. He nodded also taking his leave of the room.

"We must be on our way as well, Inuyasha." Miroku said, his hand on Sango's waist. She bit her bottom lip, holding her tongue. "I have some _business_ to attend to." His grip on Sango tightened, making her cringe slightly.

"Very well. Please, we'll be there in a bit." Miroku bowed before guiding his pet out the door.

"You two are to wait here until we return." Sesshomaru said calmly before he and Inuyasha walked out. As soon as the door was shut, Rin ran back to Kagome and embraced her.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Ya. I thought he was going to do a little more damage but..."

"Oh Kagome. I wanted to. I wanted to fucking tear him a new one."

"No, then he would have hurt you. I wouldn't want you hurt trying to save me."

"It's worth it. You're the only family I have left. I'll do anything for you."

"Thanks, Rin." Kagome looked at the door. "I just hope Sango's going to be okay."

"Me too." The door opened once more, only for the two brothers to enter.

"Say goodbye you two." Inuyasha said. Kagome looked back to Rin, rolling her eyes at Inuyasha's comment.

"Hey..." Rin whispered, lifting her chin. "Cheer up. We'll see each other again soon." She nodded hugging her one last time.

"Rin..." She heard Sesshomaru call. She sucked in her teeth before she let go of Kagome, walking to his side. Kagome didn't look, but she heard her cousin leave the room. _I guess we put the plan in action then._ Kagome still didn't move. She didn't want to go back to that god awful room to be tortured endlessly by her so called master. _But, I have to cooperate. I have to see Rin as much as possible. We have to get out of here. _Her thoughts were interrupted by a clawed hand, playing with her hair. She groaned mentally as he brought her hair up to his nose and inhaled.

"Are you ready to go back up stairs, love?" He asked. She sighed. _Was there really a choice?_

Kagome was currently laying on the bed, like most of the time. But, what confused her was that Inuyasha was outside. _But, it's still raining, what the fuck is he doing. _She thought. This was making her worried. She leaned over to the small table next to the bed, and grabbed a hand full of grapes. She popped a couple in her mouth while thinking about what could be going on. What if he was pissed off about something that went on in the meeting and he was trying to cool off? What if he was going to take it out on her? _Well, when doesn't he? _Or...this could be another weird thing that he does to confuse people.

Soon, Inuyasha walked back into the room. He was dripping wet, and his eyes were red from his obvious hunger, but he still seemed upset about something. Kagome looked away from him, trying not to start anything she would regret later on. He chuckled before walking over to her, pulling her face to his, kissing her lips. He then brushed her hair out of the way, looking at the bruise Naraku inflicted on her neck. She didn't look at it, but she could tell by his expression that he wasn't happy.

Kagome neck was red with a few purple marks where he tightened up his grip. He kissed the side of her neck a couple times, forcing her to hold back a moan.

"Are you okay, my sweet?" He asked. She just looked at him. _Should I really start talking to him now?_ She thought. "Sesshomaru and I were bombarded with questions after the meeting. I didn't have time to get to you. Before I knew it, he was already in the same room as you." He kissed her head before placing it on his shoulder, holding her close. "As your master, I failed to protect you. Please...forgive me." Kagome was just looking in confusion. _Okay, since when was he this passionate about anything? _

"It's okay." She finally whispered, thinking it was a better time than any to answer him back. Inuyasha looked at her in disbelief.

"You spoke..." This time she shrugged.

"Isn't that what you wanted?" He chuckled, kissing her cheek.

"Of course it is. I'm just in shock to hear your voice." He then looked at her suspiciously. "What made you change your mind?" _Act natural...act natural..._

"I don't know. You just seem genuinely sorry. Besides, the silently treatment started to wear off. It didn't keep you away from me long enough like I thought it would." He smirked, pulling her into a deeper kiss.

"Nothing can keep me away from you, my sweet." His eyes turned to a deeper red.

"That's unfortunate for me." Kagome sassed.

"Very, since I don't plan on getting rid of you...ever." Inuyasha suddenly pulled her hair, exposing his neck. "I need to feed." He said, bringing a hand to one of her breasts. She groaned to herself. _I need to do this...so me and Rin can get out of here._

.

.

~~~~~My CoMmEnTs~~~~~

_8-10-2013_

What you think? Forgive me, I was having problems trying to get this story together. Like...i knew what i wanted to say but didn't know how to say it...oh well. Let's make this easy...+25 reviews and I'll up date.

and in case you all weren't paying attention

this story won in the 'which story I should finish first' polls. If you didn't already, check the bottom of my profile to see the stories in order. agh...I'm a be nice...if you don't like the order of the stories, tell me what story you think should be next from now, til I'm done this story. Then I might do it, depending on if you guys are willing to help me :P

thanks again for being patient with me

P.S: I'm going away to college (yay) so my time has been spent trying to get everything together...sorry

:)


End file.
